Influential Love
by Magma Writes
Summary: A collection of short one shots centered around Beast Boy, his instincts, and Raven. A series of moments influenced by the Beast, their teammates, villains, and each other. (All take place in the same "timeline")
1. Emergence

**1\. Emergence**

Beast Boy first started to notice the Beast's influence when he found himself following her around. (More so than usual). Not on _purpose_ though.

She didn't notice. He made _sure_ she didn't notice. Whether it was instinctual or purposeful, honestly he couldn't say. He would be far enough for her not to even notice him lurking about, whether he was on two legs or four. Or if she did notice, she never said a word.

He found himself turning corners, following her scent. He hadn't noticed what he was doing until he ended up on the rooftop some morning. Normally, the first thing the green boy would do every morning (if a crime alert didn't interfere with his routine) was head to the common room for breakfast. But instead he turned left and found himself at the roof doors, watching her floating near the edge of the tower, deep in meditation.

His throat was dry and he briefly thought of the delicious, cold orange juice waiting in the refrigerator.

Then the breeze shifted, her cloak fluttering behind her, her hair lifting lazily in the wind. The wind caressed his cheeks and – there it was. He inhaled deeply, eyes falling closed.

He could detect a slight mix of aromatic Indian spices and herbs. No doubt she decided upon _chai_ this morning. He caught the faint smell of lavender from whatever soap and shampoo she used. Then came incense and ash. And right there, hidden deep- brimstone.

His eyes opened and Beast Boy shivered, swallowing tightly.

He watched her for a few moments longer as the sun cast its light upon her. It was the sound of his stomach growling that alerted him of the situation. He was intruding upon Raven's morning meditation. Just as he turned to leave Raven unfolded her legs, setting her feet gently on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her cloak falling closed around her.

What _was_ he doing here? Beast Boy frowned, looking past her shoulder and out at the city. "Uh, fresh air?"

Raven raised a brow, walking past him.

Beast Boy's upper body instinctively leaned towards her as she crossed him, nose following her scent. He pulled back abruptly before she noticed, smacking himself across the head.

"What the _hell_ ," he muttered to himself, confused by his own behavior.

Now, he always knew Raven smelled good but more and more recently it's been becoming intoxicating.

"What did you say?" Raven had stopped at the door, glancing back at him.

Beast Boy stiffened, "Nothing," he squeaked, quickly transforming into a small cat and running swiftly past her, resisting the urge to curl up by her feet.

* * *

 _Authors Note_

These one-shots are supposed to be a look into Beast Boy's instincts in relation to Raven and a series of moments influenced by the Beast, their teammates, villains, and each other. I was going to add these onto my fic on the Beast but it didn't flow the same. The one-shots/snippets can be taken in whatever chronological order you want honestly. Except a few will be relatively obvious continuations of the one before it. I hope you stick with me through this I have plenty of shorts planned and written out already (about a dozen so far).

Please, please _review_ , I need to know if the fandom is still alive and kicking after 8 long years of absence on writing my own TT fics.

Up Next: Strangers (or Adonis) -which would you like to see first?


	2. Strangers

**2\. Strangers**

"Please, Raven, will you accompany me to the mall of shopping?"

Raven didn't even look away from her book when the alien floated eagerly towards her, hovering a good foot or two above the couch, joy and contentment rolling off of her in waves.

"A new shop has opened up that I think you'll very much enjoy!" Starfire continued, unperturbed by the silence. "They have all the teas and coffees and delicious pastries-"

"I'll go Star," Beast Boy chirped from his position on the floor, leaning against the curved sofa after clicking off the TV. "I've been wanting to check it out."

Starfire clapped gleefully. "Most wondrous! And you, Raven?"

Raven felt two sets of eyes on her and she sighed, setting down her book gently. "Do I have a choice?"

"No," Beast Boy said with a snort, springing up to settle down in a crouched position beside her.

Raven glanced at the green face close to hers on the left before her eyes shifted to the orange alien on her right. The concept of personal space seemed nonexistent in both of their mental dictionaries.

"Fine."

Less than an hour later Raven found herself forced into a simple, black, long sleeved shirt tucked into high-waisted light purple shorts walking beside Starfire and Beast Boy. Starfire chose to put on a white sundress and Beast Boy looked oddly uncomfortable in his long sleeve raglan shirt and dark jeans, still wearing his gloves.

"You never take those off," Raven said as they waited off to the side away from the bustling shoppers while Starfire fawned over some jewelry displayed in the window of a popular store.

Beast Boy's shoulders were tense, Raven had noticed. Tense _before_ she voiced her statement. He had seemed to close in on himself about half an hour into their trip around the mall.

"Yeah," he said stiffly, not really hearing what she said. Raven followed his gaze as he watched people walk by.

"Why?" she asked, leaning against the railing.

Beast Boy stuffed his hands in his pocket, glowering at seemingly the air. His nose was wrinkled and she felt irritation emanating from him as clear as day. A swirl of his emotions brushed against her gently. She could sense his usual happiness and ease pushed low and at the forefront was a steady thrum of…contempt?

"Why what?" he asked, moving beside her. His red, annoyed feelings had morphed into something calmer as he pressed his shoulder against hers. She could feel the smallest tickling of pride if she prodded deep enough. What would he have to feel _prideful_ about? She retreated, confusion settling in her own mind as she put up her walls once more, not wishing to delve further into her teammates privacy.

Raven tilted her head. "You weren't listening."

This time Beast Boy shot her a grin. "Now you know how I feel," he said with a laugh, shaking his head. "No, sorry. I was…distracted."

Raven nodded slowly, opening her mouth to restate her inquiry but Starfire returned before she could continue with her line of questioning.

"Lets get out of here," Beast Boy said immediately, pushing away from the rail. "I'm hungry." He turned swiftly, marching away from them, glancing back briefly only to make sure they were following him.

He scuffed his shoe against the tiled floor, navigating around the crowds of people, ears perked and honed in on the voices of his friends a few feet behind him. Beast Boy sighed, rubbing his nose uncomfortably.

He wasn't _really_ hungry.

He just hated smelling what certain men felt and thought when they saw the purple haired Titan.

But he would never tell _her_ that.

* * *

 _Authors Notes:_

Wow, thanks for the support! Really nice to see a lot of people are still around. Here's another short based around Beast Boy's sense of smell. The next one is already written but still needs a little bit of editing and unfortunately I won't be home until a day or two. Until then- as always, reviews are appreciated!

Up Next: **Adonis**


	3. Adonis - Honor

**3\. Adonis - Honor**

Beast Boy didn't really _hate_ villains. Not _really._

But he really, really strongly disliked Adonis.

The red suited villain grinned at the Titans as they surrounded the street he was trashing. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. Cinderblock was ripping up lampposts on his way to a bank.

"Really?" Beast Boy groaned. "Why're you with _him_?" Honestly, he wasn't even sure which of the two villains he was addressing.

"What, the stone man?" Adonis answered, pointing his thumb at him. "He's a good distraction."

"Distraction?" Raven spoke up, face shrouded under her hood. "Distraction for what? You're not exactly being discrete."

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, there's a lot more of me to see if you want," he said, winking at her. "Naked. In case you didn't catch what I meant."

"Again. Not discrete," Raven rolled her eyes, shifting into gear as Robin yelled out his standard battle cry. Immediately the Titans maneuvered away from each other, knowing just how to handle their current foes.

Beast Boy shifted into a small bird, zipping over the crowd and out of sight before angling down on Adonis. He saw Cyborg and Raven go on the offensive against Cinderblock. Raven had enveloped a streetlamp to wrap around the creature as Cyborg fired his canon at him, sending the monster tumbling backwards, straight into Starfire's waiting fist. Meanwhile, Robin had Adonis occupied, slipping agilely away from the red suited man's attacks. As Beast Boy descended he shifted into a fly, slipping into the small gap in-between Adonis's helmet and body armor. He shifted again, not even seconds later, into a small mouse- just big enough to chew through some wires.

Then he remembered the stupid thing Adonis had said to Raven and braced himself against the cold metal of his armor before shifting into something larger. Immediately Adonis felt tension in his suit and just as quickly the seams at the sides burst open, nails and screws popping off as a giant gorilla encircled its hairy arms around him. Adonis didn't even get a chance to yell in surprise before he was thrown to the ground, his skinny body trembling in fright.

Hairy arms transformed away into lean ones as Beast Boy bent forward to hiss in his ear. He was about to tell him to keep his eyes and offensive words to himself until he heard the steady footfalls of Robin approaching him. Beast Boy snarled lowly, pushing himself away. Clearly the Boy Wonder made sure his steps were loud enough for him to hear- stopping Beast Boy before he would say (or _do_ ) something he'd regret.

"Good job, Beast Boy," Robin said, bending down to cuff the disarmed villain. He shot him a smirk. "Efficient."

Beast Boy just shrugged and grinned, turning to see how the rest of his teammates had fared. Cyborg was helping some policemen cart an unconscious Cinderblock away while Starfire flew happy circles around Raven, chatting about something or the other as she drifted towards him.

"That was quick," Raven said, looking down at Adonis who glared up at the team.

" _I'm_ not _quick_ , if you know what I mean," Adonis said with a snarky laugh, raising his eyebrows suggestively as Robin roughly tugged him to his feet.

Beast Boy took a threatening step forward, teeth bared, but Raven spoke up. "True. You're quite slow. Maybe next time you'll think fast and you won't be walking away in handcuffs."

Adonis was undeterred. He smirked at the empath. "I'd like to see _you_ in handcuffs, babe. Both hands cuffed to my bed."

The next few moments were a green and red blur.

* * *

"That was _completely_ unjustified behavior, Beast Boy!" Robin chastised as soon as they walked through the common room doors. He seemed to have reigned in his anger for most of the trip back but the pressure could only build so much. The rest of the team had quietly followed the two, quite aware that sometimes when Robin and Beast Boy were upset with one another, the only thing to do was wait it out.

Beast Boy sulked towards the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the basket on the counter. "He was being rude," he stated simply.

"That does _not_ give you the right to punch him when he's already handcuffed."

"I'm not gonna apologize for that Robin," Beast Boy grumbled, shaving off a good chunk of the apple. "I _am_ sorry I let my anger get to me but I won't apologize for defending Raven."

"Raven didn't _need_ any defending," Robin continued, crossing his arms.

Beast Boy coughed, choking on some of the half chewed apple. _Obviously_ he knew that. How was he supposed to tell the leader he meant defend her _honor_?

The rest of the team watched the two warily from the sidelines, knowing not to interfere.

Raven had felt Robin's disappointment in the youngest Titan as soon as he rushed towards the incapacitated Adonis. It was as if he _expected_ Beast Boy to get into some extra altercation with the suited villain but _hoped_ he wouldn't. She had felt Robin's frustration grow as they returned home but as strong as these feelings were they didn't compare to what she originally felt radiating from the green Titan.

The fury bubbling under Beast Boy's surface while they were out in the city was untamed and restless. He did a good job containing it…for a while. She didn't mean to sense his feelings but Beast Boy's emotions, like most things he does, were _loud._ Almost as though he was walking through life broadcasting his emotions through a megaphone. And she noticed his feelings tended to get increasingly erratic and wild whenever Adonis was involved. Now she sensed annoyance and _embarrassment_ flowing from the changeling. That confused her. Why would he be embarrassed? He met her eyes as he finished his coughing fit and his emotions immediately went silent. Raven was taken aback. That…that was unexpected. She hadn't even realized he was capable of doing that.

Beast Boy turned back to Robin, his emotions subdued. "Look dude, I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again." Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Most likely won't happen again," Beast Boy amended, mumbling under his breath.

Robin sighed, unwinding his arms. "I'm not trying to blame you, Beast Boy. Just…try and keep the fist fights to actually _during_ the fights, okay?"

Beast Boy nodded immediately. "Sir, yes, sir!" he said, mock saluting him.

Robin rolled his eyes before turning to face the rest of the Titans. "Okay, whose turn is it to pick a movie tonight?"

* * *

 _Authors Note:_

Robin doesn't want to be that guy always yelling at Beast Boy, I swear. He cares.

Don't expect all the one-shots to be this length (I'm trying to challenge myself to write _short_ pieces) but they definitely won't be consistent in size. I hope you guys like it either way! Please review, it's awesome to hear from you.


	4. Dreams

**4\. Dreams**

He had started to dream about her.

He wasn't sure whether he should blame the Beast for it but honestly, he was pretty sure these were just normal (if not hormonal) dreams. One of the first times he got those types of dreams he was afraid to leave the bed. What if Raven _felt_ that? What if she somehow figured out what he dreamt? Not that he did it on _purpose_ but what if-

He buried his face in his pillow, letting out a frustrated groan.

He didn't understand. They were friends. He was her _friend_. It felt _wrong_ to think of her in that way. He _hated_ it when other guys obviously wanted her judging by the smells they gave off and _he_ didn't want to be another one of those creeps. She was his mate- _teammate_.

Starfire and Robin were teammates and he's pretty sure the events that played out in his head weren't restricted to just dreams when it came to them.

Beast Boy buried his face further into his pillow.

The sight of her- or at least what his mind conjured up- was burned into his head. (Though admittedly her leotard didn't leave much to imagination if he stared long enough- which he _didn't_ of course. Because she was his _friend_ ).

He was supposed to _protect_ her. Not do… _that_ to her.

Dream Raven seemed to enjoy it very much though-

Beast Boy sat up abruptly at that thought, his head slamming onto the underside of the top bunk. He hissed in pain, rubbing the affronted part, making a mental note to finally invest in a new bed. His feet were starting to dangle off the edges if he stretched. And if he ever wanted to play out the events of his dream he'd need a better bed-

"Oh my _god_ ," Beast Boy yelled, tossing his pillow across his room before curling up on himself.

Why Raven?

 _Foolish boy_ , the Beast purred affectionately in his head, feeding off of the intensity of Beast Boy's subconscious thoughts.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Haha, I had fun with this one. Poor Beastie.

Didn't get much feedback for the last chapter sadly but here's a short one-shot I hope you guys enjoy. Review!

Up Next might be a litttttle mature but I don't feel like writing smut and changing this to an M rating so I might hold out on that chapter.


	5. Hatred

**5\. Hatred**

Beast Boy hates himself sometimes.

His eyes devoured the sight of her naked skin against his sheets, her body glowing faintly from the moon reflecting light into his room. The first thing he felt was pride. Pride, passion, and tranquility. A shaky breath escaped his lips and he felt himself ache with the need to keep her close to him but he resisted the urge. His jaw was tightly clenched and the blissful feelings that warmed him quickly dissipated as he continued to watch her, breathing softly beside him, deep in the throes of sleep.

He wasn't an empath and he struggled to identify his own feelings but the longer he watched her the more he felt an emotion weigh him down.

Shame. It was shame that he felt.

Her beautiful skin was mottled with scratches, bruises, and the slightest spots of red where his claws punctured her skin.

He groaned, burying his face into his pillow as if hiding the sight of her would heal her wounds.

Yes, sometimes he hates himself.

Why, when they were so engrossed with one another did he feel so free and yet so…trapped? His instincts were uncaged but he felt so weak. He tried not to- but sometimes he just lost control.

She always insisted she didn't mind and, honestly, sometimes encouraged it.

Beast Boy turned his head and watched her with a pout.

When they first started to explore each other they also learned more about their habits. He learned that it was when he took her while she was on all fours that his aggression liked to claw its way to the surface.

"It's the way animals mate," she had surmised one night when she felt his anguish, almost in tears, at the sight of an exceptionally grisly looking bruise on the skin around her waist, suspiciously similar to the size and shape of his hands. It was the first time he drew blood- his claws unsheathing when the sounds and sights and feel of her started to reach a pleasurable peak.

A small whine unwillingly escaped his throat and with the gentlest touch he gingerly reached over to caress her skin. He traced a thin scratch on the curve of her hip before tracking his finger upwards, counting the small dots of red lined up along her waist.

He felt her shift and immediately withdrew his hand. Purple met green when her eyes opened lazily, watching him carefully.

"You _are_ allowed to touch me you know," she said softly, a grey hand sliding across the bed to intertwine with his green fingers.

"I-" his voice was hoarse and he swallowed tightly. "I did it again," he mumbled, his shame finding its way back into his core and holding on with tenfold the strength.

"Garfield…" she sighed, eyes fluttering shut. He waited for her to speak but she said nothing and instead he felt a pressure on his hand and glancing down he saw her pressing the pad of her finger against his pointed nail.

"Raven-" he snatched his hand back. "You'll hurt yourself-"

Silently she stuck out her hand, presenting her finger right to his face. He saw a single droplet of red pooling at the small break in her skin.

"Gar, it happens," she said. "Every thing you're feeling- the guilt and the hate? You don't deserve it." She took hold of his hand once more and placed his palm against her skin, a bright aura enveloping their hands as she healed her injuries. "See, it's _fine_." She felt the dark cloud of feelings around him start to disappear along with the scratches and she moved closer to him. "And I told you before, as embarrassing as it is," she muttered, a brush of red painting her cheeks. "I'm half demon. Sometimes…this is what I crave."

"I just…I don't like seeing you hurt," he admitted. "And the fact that _I'm_ the one that hurt you? It's…hard."

"Don't think of it as hurting me. You're just…leaving a mark. Your mark." Raven leaned close and kissed him tenderly, sliding her hand up his chest and over his shoulders, tracing her fingers across his shoulder blades before continuing down lower. "There," she mumbled against his lips. She rubbed her fingers against the telltale feel of scratches across _his_ back. "I did that. _I_ did that. Do you mind?"

She felt a low rumble vibrating against his chest as he purred deeply. "I sort of like it," he said, and she was happy to feel a bit of smugness emanating from him.

Raven settled herself against him. "Good. The feeling is mutual. Now go to sleep. We have training tomorrow and you _know_ we're going to be walking out with way more aches and pains than this."

* * *

 _Authors Notes:_

I don't know what to say. This is supposed to take place sometime earlier into the more intimate aspect of their relationship.

All of these one-shots are supposed to take place in the same "timeline" but I'm not posting them in chronological order. I'll be filling in bits and pieces as we go.

Up Next: Who knows, I have like 16 shorts written up it just depends on which I'm really feeling and finish editing. Maybe **Rita.** Suggestions are welcome!


	6. Rita - Confessions

**6\. Rita - Confessions**

Rita would never say she completely understood her adopted son. So one day when the Titans joined them on a particularly difficult mission she realized a lot more had changed with him.

She knew her boy was protective. He'd choose the live of his friends and teammates over defeating the enemy any day.

He had a soft spot for the dark one, that much she could tell. He tried to hide it but Rita noticed how he chose to sit beside her every time they settled down around the fire for the night. She noticed how his eyes would go to her first after a battle and how much effort he put in to find time to talk to her. Specifically, how much effort he put in to make her laugh. Rita, personally, has never seen him succeed but he had to at some point, right? Why else would he keep trying? She wouldn't ever consider her son to be the type to give up but Rita had never seen the stoic Raven even crack a smile. There was something Garfield wasn't telling her.

Night was falling and Rita made her way through some dense trees. She had seen Beast Boy make his way through the thicket soon after some of the team members left. Robin had wanted to accompany Raven on an overnight scout of the place they were planning on infiltrating but Mento had insisted on going with them as well. Rita sighed, ducking under some low hanging branches. Sure, the Doom Patrol hardly ever worked with the Teen Titans but she believed Mento should trust them more.

"Young and inexperienced," Mento had said.

Rita rolled her eyes, waving her hand at an insect flying too close. Some of these kids started fighting at extremely young ages, her Garfield included.

Finally, the trees seemed to let up and Rita stepped into a clearing, looking around for any sign of her son.

"Hey, Rita."

The woman glanced up at the tree beside her and saw the waving green boy seated on a thick branch, feet swinging gently with the wind.

"Hello, Garfield," she answered with a smile, elongating her legs so she could seat herself beside him before shrinking them back to their normal size. They sat silently together, listening to the wakening nightlife as the sun started to set.

Silence was never something he was too comfortable with so he broke it. "What brought you out here?" Beast Boy asked.

"What brought _you_ out here?" Rita teased. Beast Boy forced a smiled and shrugged. She waited for him to speak but when it was obvious he wouldn't she leaned towards him, letting their shoulders brush. "You're worried," she stated.

Beast Boy didn't react, he continued to stare out past the trees. "Well, yeah. The _Doom Patrol_ couldn't beat these people on their own and needed _our_ help. It's like the Brotherhood of Evil all over again."

"It's not _that_ bad," she said gently, brushing away a smudge of dirt on his cheek.

Beast Boy reached over and plucked a twig from the branch above him, picking at the leaves. "I guess. But they went alone."

"Reconnaissance, Garfield."

"I _know_ that," he muttered, ripping off the sprigs. "Should have sent me instead."

"You instead of…?" Rita pried. The younger hero said something under his breath that she couldn't quite catch. "What was that?"

"It doesn't matter," he said dully. "Any one of them. I can shift into anything from the entire animal kingdom! I could have _helped_."

"Yes. You can. You will, once they come back and we come up with a plan."

Beast Boy groaned. "It's _dangerous_ , Rita. I hated how we all had to separate during the Brotherhood of Evil fight. It just makes me on edge to know she's walking into danger," he said, flinging the twig to the ground.

"She," Rita said quietly.

"What?"

"You said 'she.'"

Unless the setting sunlight was playing tricks on her she was sure her son was blushing.

"They. Them. I don't know! All of them are in danger," he said, throwing his hands up into the air.

Rita was silent for a few moments. "That's the job, honey."

"I know," Beast Boy sulked. "I'm sorry. It's just…we…" he trailed off, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Tell me about her," Rita said, clasping his shoulder gently. Beast Boy looked away, hesitating. "I've seen how you dote on her Garfield," Rita continued, staring off into the trees. "Admittedly, I never had a real opportunity to get to know the girl. She's so quiet…so unlike you. I'm curious about the woman that stole my boy's heart." He faced her, his wide green eyes staring at her, and she turned, smiling. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"I- we," Beast Boy fumbled for the right words. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly before speaking. "We were trying to keep it a secret," he admitted, his voice low.

Now, Rita was surprised. "So there _is_ something more than…hm. Unrequited love?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Wow, Rita, have a little more faith in me, huh?"

"That's not what I meant," Rita said with a laugh. "I figured you were pining. But I didn't realize she reciprocated your feelings _or_ that you two decided to act on them."

Beast Boy flushed red before sitting up straighter, a whine escaping his throat. "Oh no, Rae's gonna _kill_ me. We wanted to keep…I don't know. Our relationship? Wow, never said that out loud yet. We wanted to keep our relationship a secret…at least until we figured out what was happening between the two of us, you know?"

Rita quietly mulled this over. "You are using protection I assume?"

Beast Boy flailed, nearly falling off the tree if his adopted mother hadn't grabbed hold of his arm to steady him. "Oh my god, _Rita_!"

"What!" she exclaimed. "You have to be safe."

The sun had nearly set but Rita could practically feel the heat radiating off the green shapeshifter as he blushed. "We are seriously not talking about this right now."

Rita huffed. "Fine, fine. But you still haven't told me about her. How long have you…felt this way?"

For a long while Beast Boy was quiet. "There's…there's really no one but her," he whispered, picking at some bark. "It's scary to think about but…I had a crush on her for the longest time," he said laughing dryly. "Kind of pathetic, huh? I didn't even know she thought of me as a _friend_ much less anything more until much later. It was just a crush and she was just my friend so I tried moving on. But yeah, stuff happened. Lot's of ups and downs but eventually we grew closer and…" he gripped the fabric by his chest. "Rita, I need her to be okay."

The sun had set and the two heroes sat side by side in silence, listening to the sounds of crickets and leaves rustling in the wind.

"I didn't realize your feelings ran so deep," Rita admitted.

Beast Boy seemed hesitant before speaking. "Remember when I was little and I had those urges to eat meat?"

Rita laughed softly. "I remember. Especially after you practiced transforming into carnivores."

Beast Boy snorted. "Yeah. It was sort of instinctual, I guess. And sometimes things with Raven…are kind of instinctual too," he said, sounding ashamed. "My feelings for her are _real_. And it effects all aspects of my…being.

Rita seemed to understand immediately. "Is it the Beast?"

Beast Boy looked surprised. "You remember?"

"Of course," Rita said, a little bit miffed. "Garfield, you called me all that time ago when the first incident occurred _so_ upset saying you almost hurt your friend. You attacked your team and they found you with a teammate while you weren't in control. You were _distraught_. I assume now that friend was Raven?"

Beast Boy nodded, swallowing tightly. "I didn't hurt her though."

"I didn't think you did," Rita said. "Garfield, you're one of the most selfless people I've had the pleasure of knowing. Let alone raising a bit," she said, ruffling his hair. He laughed, pushing her hand away. "It is interesting that even back then, you didn't hesitate to defend her even against your own friends."

Beast Boy sighed. "Yeah. I told you, it's scary how much I _need_ her to be okay."

Rita reached over and took his hand in her own, squeezing gently. "One day you have to bring her over for a proper dinner. None of this talking over a campfire. I want to get to know my future daughter-in-law."

Beast Boy spluttered. "That's- you're- I wish I could melt into the tree right now."

Rita laughed. "Well, not that you need it, but two have my blessing. I've seen enough of her at least to know she's strong-"

Beast Boy chuckled, interrupting her. "That's an understatement. She's _super_ strong. Stopped time once, did you know? Not intentional but _man_. And she can _move_ things without lifting a finger, Rita. Teleport and-"

Rita held a finger up to his lips, silencing him. "You have all night to fawn about her, Garfield."

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head with a blush.

"As I was saying, she's strong _and_ I've seen how she protects you, both in battle and out."

"Out?"

"I've seen some of that dark energy of hers leak out when Mento is being particularly harsh towards you," Rita admitted quietly.

"Oh." He couldn't think of what to say. He sighed. "I wish I was out there with them."

"With _her_ ," Rita concluded.

Beast Boy said nothing but instead rested his head against his adopted mothers shoulder and they did all they could in this moment. They waited.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Writing mama Rita's side was fun. There will probably be more "confession" chapters but with different characters thrown in the mix.


	7. Blushes

**7\. Blushes**

Beast Boy was really, _really_ happy.

He has his lips pressed against Raven's so why wouldn't he be?

A low groan escaped his mouth when she tugged on his lower lip, her hands tight against his back.

"Gar," she mumbled between kisses. His ear twitched. He really liked to hear her say his name, his _actual_ name all breathy and husky like that. He wasn't sure he was capable of speaking at the moment so instead he moved his lips to trail down the side of her jaw and throat, leaving her mouth free to talk. "We shouldn't be doing this here," she said with a soft sigh as he dragged his teeth across her skin.

"Doing what, Rae?" he teased, capturing her lips once more.

She shifted under him, turning her head to look towards the bay. "This!" Her cheeks heated up and Beast Boy grinned. "Making out…" she murmured.

"Where do you wanna do it then?" he asked, rubbing his cheek against hers. He pressed his nose against her neck, inhaling deeply. "Robin's down in the gym. Starfire is at a charity event. Cyborg is working on the T-sub," he went on. "I'll hear them if they walk towards the common room."

Raven seemed unimpressed, turning her head back to look at him. Beast Boy felt his heart flutter. There was something about seeing her so open and exposed to _him_ that made him feel proud.

"Stop that," Raven said suddenly, pushing against his chest so he was forced to sit up.

"Stop what?" he asked, genuinely confused. Raven sat up with him, his legs still straddled on either side of her. He smiled, happy to see that she was still blushing.

"Staring at me and feeling… _that_ ," she said.

"Not exactly sure what 'that' is," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, kissing her gently. She melted into him immediately, returning his affection, touch for touch.

"That," she sighed, her skin tingling where his fingers pressed against her.

"What, _love_ , Rae?" he smirked against her lips.

She grumbled under her breath. "No. That's fine. You're just so… _pleased_ with yourself. It's sickening."

Beast Boy burst out laughing, pulling back to look at her. "And why shouldn't I be pleased?" Raven shrugged, twisting her fingers into his hair. Beast Boy stared at her, eyebrows furrowed. "You really don't know?"

"I can feel your emotions but it doesn't always make sense," Raven explained.

Beast Boy frowned. "Wow. My girlfriend doesn't understand how happy she makes me. I'm definitely doing something wrong."

"Girlfriend?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. "When did we decide on that?"

Beast Boy snorted. "Uh, since you stuck your tongue in my mouth?" Raven's blush returned and she disentangled herself from him, standing up and smoothing out her cloak and hair. Beast Boy let out a whine and reached out for her just as the common room door slid open. His hand fell flat and he whipped his head towards the entrance to see Starfire floating in towards the kitchen.

"Hello friends!" she greeted, heading straight towards the fridge. "I am most hungry. Does anyone want me to make a snack?"

"No thanks, Star," Beast Boy squeaked, clearing his throat and trying to quickly look distinctly less ruffled. "Uh, how was the event?"

Starfire excitedly went on to talk about how cute the children were and how happy they seemed to see her fly as Raven sat down beside him, opening up a book she had left on the table.

"You knew," he whispered to her. "You felt her coming. You're evil."

" _'I'll hear them if they walk towards the common room,'_ " she repeated his former words quietly, absentmindedly flipping a page. "Enhanced senses, huh?"

"She was _floating_ ," he defended. _"_ And all my senses were honed in on you, okay?" Beast Boy grumbled before crossing his arms and sliding down low into the couch. "They usually are."

His pout turned into a blissful smirk when he noticed the lightest blush sneak across the bridge of her nose once more.

"Heh, nailed it."

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This takes place early on in their relationship.

Next chapter will probably be a real short one! Maybe one of the first drabbles I wrote when I was writing these just for fun. Either **Cyborg** or **Starfire** centric, your pick!

 _Review!_


	8. Cyborg - Breakfast

**8\. Cyborg - Breakfast**

He felt unwanted thoughts cloud his mind. He knew they were pointless and needlessly stressing him out. But he felt the Beast clawing at the surface.

 _How dare they!_

Every time the robot approached the girl he felt his hackles rise. Cyborg offered her food, the delicious scent of greasy bacon wafting around the room. He shoveled warm eggs onto her plate before heading back to grab her some buttered toast. He said something and Raven _smiled_.

Beast Boy hunched his shoulders, failing to return his attention back to the TV. His eyes were glued to the interaction, face devoid of emotion, quite the opposite of the inner turmoil going on in his head. The Beast was _raging_.

How _dare_ Cyborg-

Beast Boy felt a deep rumbling in his chest, a sound that would normally perk the ears of vulnerable prey within hearing distance. A sound that would send even the strongest of animals running with its tail between its legs.

Quickly, he cleared his throat, eyes still trained on the scene.

Sensibly, he _knew_ that the love Cyborg and Raven had for each other was nothing more than that of two siblings. But…

 _He_ was supposed to be providing for her, the Beast seemed to say. _He_ was supposed to take care of her. Beast Boy forced himself to look away, sinking deeper into the cushions.

* * *

 _Authors Notes:_

Here's a short one. (Pre relationship but I guess it could fit wherever you want).

Love hearing from you guys! Your reviews honestly make my day. My sincerest thanks to _Annatheavidreader_ , _Golem XIV, Arae-b, OdaStider,_ and _disnerdmama_. (I feel like I've heard from many of you for most of the chapters and it really keeps me going! It's interesting to see other peoples points of views).


	9. Cat

**9\. Cat**

It was hot.

So damn hot.

A battle from last night had knocked out the tower's electricity. Their backup generators worked, sure, but they were designed to power the most essential items first, for example, security, and the air condition apparently didn't fall into that category.

That's how Beast Boy found himself curled under the shadows of the common room couch. It was cooler down there and the relentless warmth in the air was steadily putting him to sleep. His little cat ears twitched at the sound of the common room doors sliding open. He heard no footsteps so came to the only logical conclusion. It was either Starfire or Raven. He shifted his tiny cat body still in the throes of sleep, absolutely refusing to leave the pleasant coolness beneath the couch.

The sound of the television made him lean towards the idea of Starfire more. He opened his eyes just the slightest and was surprised to see two sets of feet settle on the floor in front of the couch, grey and orange. Beast Boy found himself moving, slinking quietly against the floor, hidden from view, before settling behind Raven's bare legs and closing his eyes to sleep.

The sound of the television was nothing but muffled background noise as he drifted in and out of sleep. Eventually the conversation between the two Titan girls started to make sense to his half asleep self.

"Star, why are you hovering an inch above the couch?" Raven was saying.

"Ah, well you see, I find that when it's hot my skin tends to stick to the seats," Starfire said matter of fact. "It is quite uncomfortable."

There was silence for a while as Beast Boy assumed Raven mulled this over. "Happens to me too."

"Sincerely?" Starfire said and Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open just the slightest when he felt the air shift. Starfire must have leaned towards the purple haired girl. "I was not sure if it was due to a quirk with my skin or-"

"No, it makes sense," Raven said. Beast Boy's slit cat eyes watched long grey legs cross themselves before shutting them again, trying to find sleep once more. This conversation wasn't enough to keep his interest.

"It must be worse for you, friend Raven!" Starfire's voice floated down to him. "You have much more skin of your lower limbs exposed than I do."

"Sometimes I'll just sit on my cloak," Raven admitted and with that Beast Boy lost himself to dreamland.

.

The next time he awoke he was pretty sure he almost died. He yowled loudly, scattering across the floor as it felt like the ceiling was about to fall on him.

"What the-" Cyborg's voice boomed as the cybernetic teen got up from his place on the couch to peer down below. A green cat stared back at him from the darkness, fur standing up straight, eyes dark. "B, what the hell are you doing down there?" The cat just cried angrily before curling back up, staring at him with lazy but suspicious eyes. Cyborg understood. "Sorry, I've been working on the electricity. It should be up and running soon. Just taking a break."

Beast Boy yawned.

"Well, you know you _could_ help me. It would be faster," Cyborg said with a snort, still on his hands and knees as he conversed with his changeling friend. Cat Beast Boy just blinked. "Yeah, you're right. You'd just mess things up." Beast Boy hissed, swiping at him with sheathed claws. Cyborg laughed. "Remember the time you tried to put me back together and made a cyborg chicken?"

It seemed as though the cat was thinking and then it huffed and began to groom himself.

"Stop that, you'll get a hairball," Cyborg chastised.

"Cyborg, are you talking to the floor?"

Beast Boy's cat ears perked up as Robin walked into the common room.

"Nah, just B. He sought haven from the heat under the couch."

Soon enough masked eyes appeared beside Cyborgs.

Robin nodded in approval. "Smart."

Beast Boy meowed.

"How'd you find him?" Robin asked. He knew that sometimes if Beast Boy didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. The boy could turn into _any_ animal. He was probably one of the most versatile when it came to ability than all of them.

"I almost crushed him," Cyborg stated candidly.

"What?" Robin exclaimed, looking at the oldest Titan.

"I'm a big guy!" Cyborg defended. "I sat on the couch and it just caved a bit under my weight, okay, jeez. Don't shame me."

If a cat could snort Beast Boy definitely did.

"I think he's been sleeping under here all day," Cyborg said, watching as the cat closed his eyes once more.

"He has."

Beast Boy's eyes opened again at the latest voice, his nose twitching as he took in the new scent. Now purple eyes appeared in the middle as Raven bent down between the other two boys.

Beast Boy mewled softly, raising his head in interest.

"And how'd you find out?" Robin asked. "You felt his emotions?"

Raven shook her head. "He was sleeping. And he's a cat. His emotions were rudimentary at best."

Beast Boy meowed indignantly.

"Starfire turned off the television when she had left," Raven continued, undeterred. "And after a couple minutes of silence I heard…well, purring."

The cat Beast Boy whined as if embarrassed.

"Oh please tell me he was curled up by your feet," Cyborg started eagerly, a mischievous grin slowly taking over his face.

"Shut up," Raven said, stretching out her hand toward the edge of the couches shadows. Immediately Beast Boy stood and padded his way over to her. After she had a good hold under his belly she lifted him up and let him settle against her chest. "I'll be in my room. Fix this air condition. Please."

Beast Boy purred as she walked out of the common room, her fingers gently stroking the fur on his head.

Now, Beast Boy always ran a few degrees hotter than most humans because of his incredible metabolism and in this moment he was really glad Raven ran a few degrees cooler. He tilted his head up and dared to briefly run his tongue along the underside of the empaths chin.

She glanced down at him.

"Don't push it."

Beast Boy's purr merely intensified.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This takes place pre relationship but post confession. (Beast Boy's confession).

I don't know about you guys but there's been a heatwave lingering where I live the past few days and that's what inspired this silly but fun little one-shot. I was really feeling Cyborg having a one sided conversation with cat Beast Boy lol. I hope you guys like it!

I'm thinking about a more serious one-shot next called **Stubborn.** You know the drill! Please _review_ and I'll get it out ASAP.


	10. Stubborn

**10\. Stubborn**

"Raven, you can't."

Beast Boy stood in her room, watching as she clasped her cloak around her shoulders.

"I have to," she said, not meeting his eyes. She let the fabric close around her, hiding her body from view before moving towards the door.

Beast Boy was faster. He threw up an arm, blocking her exit. _"No."_ His voice was firm, his eyes hard.

"Garfield." Her monotone hid her feelings but he refused to compromise. Not now.

"You're _not_ going," he ground out, shoulders taut. If it was any other moment she would have silently admired the strength in his stance and how handsomely broad he stood before her. But right now…she couldn't.

"You're wasting time!" she said, pushing forward as the door automatically slid open.

"Raven, you _can't_ ," Beast Boy repeated, grabbing hold of her arm and gently pulling her back into the room. He slammed his hand down on the button and the door immediately closed behind them. "Will you stop!" he said in exasperation as she struggled to release herself from his grip. "You'll hurt yourself-"

" _You'll_ hurt yourself!" she exclaimed, voice slipping with emotion as she used both hands to push him away. She stood before him, trembling under her hood and he almost gave in.

Almost.

"Raven…"

"Last time Cyborg came back with both his legs crushed. Starfire had the nastiest bruise on her head. _Starfire._ A girl who can lift a house without breaking a sweat. Robin was lucky enough to only sport a broken rib or two. And _you_. _You_ came back with your arm cracked in half and with your face covered in blood and-"

"It wasn't mine-"

"I don't _care_!" Raven shouted, something shattering in her room. "I'm _going_."

"NO!" There was something feral and _panicked_ in his eyes and even Raven was forced to pause in her tirade. They stared at each other for a few moments before he closed his eyes, taking deep breathes and uncurling his fist. "You're not coming," he said adamantly through clenched teeth.

This time Raven hesitated, feeling the helplessness and anguish that poured off of him. "I…" And still she said, "I am."

"Raven!"

"I healed you," she said, her voice cracking. "I healed all of you the best I could with what power I had. But soon I won't be able to. And then what? What happens if _you're_ the one that comes back with crushed legs _and_ shattered bones? My powers are weakening and maybe in a few more months or even weeks I won't be able to help at _all_ -"

"Exactly!" he said, closing the distance between them to grab hold of her. "You can't fight right now Raven! Your powers aren't like they used to be-"

"And whose fault is that?" she hissed, eyes narrowed in the shadows of her hood.

Beast Boy furrowed his brows, his mouth tightening into a frown. Raven felt his fingers tense and the hurt he felt was palpable.

Guilt overrode her anger and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just… I'm _scared_ , okay?"

"Rae…"

"I hate having to stay holed up in the tower while you guys go out to fight," she admitted. "And this new villain is _strong_. If I don't help you guys defeat him now I definitely won't be able to in a few weeks," she said, her hand shifting inside her cloak.

"I get that," Beast Boy said soothingly, moving his hands to cup her face and drop her hood back. "But you have to take care of yourself right now. We're the Titans, Rae. We'll defeat this new villain. But…I would be of no use to the team if you were out in the field with us right now," he confessed. "I wouldn't leave your side. _Nothing_ would touch you. I'd make sure of it. And…that could be a liability for the rest of the team. I need you to be safe right now." His thumb stroked her cheek and he leaned forward to press his lips against hers, softly at first- unsure if she would accept him after this fight. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck while pressing the length of her body against his.

"Gar," she breathed his name against his lips, finally relenting. "I hate this…but you should get going. They'll need your help."

Beast Boy leaned back after stealing one more kiss. "For the record, I didn't realize you're powers would weaken if this happened," he teased.

"Shut up," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching. "As if you'd want me fighting even if I had them."

Beast Boy nodded resolutely. "Yeah. Very true." He kissed her once more before inhaling deeply to quickly take in her scent. "Okay, I'll be back before you know it." He winked and headed towards the windows, sliding one open.

"Gar."

Beast Boy stopped, one foot already on the windowsill, ready to jump into action. He heard her unclasp her brooch and turned his head to see her cloak rustle to the floor.

"Come back _safely_ ," she said, rubbing her hand across the shirt that stretched taut around her rounded belly. "I won't be able to do this without you."

Beast Boy smiled softly. "Anything for my family, Rae."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Hello friends. I apologize for the delay. The last week or so has been hard honestly. I've been having issues with my housing/moving situation and well... it's just been stressful. Hopefully you guys enjoy this. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. I could use some cheering up so I'd appreciate if you guys left a review. You don't have to of course, but it's always nice to hear what you guys have to say.

Until then, take care!


	11. Rita - Power Outage

**11\. Power Outage**

There came a time when all contact between the Titans went down. There was no more electricity and they didn't know _why_.

Beast Boy was half way across the world when it happened.

"Garfield, she'll be fine," Rita said, trying to console her adopted son.

He had been talking to Raven through the Titan's communicators when a loud rumble sounded from the device.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked. He watched as Raven's brows furrowed, her eyes watching something he couldn't see. Her image started to flicker as static danced on the screen. "Raven, what's happening?" he tried again, pulling the communicator up to his face- as if that would make him closer to her.

"I don't know," she mumbled, moving quickly through the tower. The image blurred and her voice started to cut in and out as the screen shook. It dawned on him that it wasn't just the poor connection that was shaky- the entire Titan's Tower was quivering on it's foundation.

"Rae-"

"Gar- something's wrong-"

And that was the last he saw and heard of her.

The world went silent.

It had been two days since then. Two days may not sound like much but Beast Boy was in agony.

"I have to go back," Beast Boy said for what could have been the hundredth time. Rita had lost count.

"We _are_ going back," she said gently, reaching out with a consoling hand but he moved away, continually pacing back and forth. "Garfield, please. I understand you're worried but you shouldn't feel guilty-"

Beast Boy groaned, sitting down ungracefully beside her, hiding his face in his hands. "You don't get it, Rita. I wasn't able to call her the past couple of days because of the mission and now when I _was_ -" He growled lowly, the sound coming from deep within his chest. "We don't know what's happening on the West coast. We don't know what's happening _anywhere_. It could be an earthquake or a tsunami or some nuclear war or some alien fucking invasion and _I'm not with her!_ "

Rita sat still, letting him silently fume as the fire crackled before them. The rest of the team had long ago settled into their tents but she sat with her son, not wanting him to be alone in his misery. And if she were truthful to herself, she was afraid he would just up and leave in the middle of the night in an attempt to make a non-stop journey towards Jump City. Not that she would blame him. They were moving fast but if he decided to forgo the rest of the team, sleep, eating, and, you know, every day necessities, he would get there faster. He would get to _her_ faster.

"Raven's pregnant," Beast Boy confessed quietly, staring into the flames.

The silence stretched on between them as Rita registered this new information. He was… they were…

"Oh, Garfield," she whispered, gathering him into her arms. "Congratulations, honey."

He held her tightly, forcing back tears. "I need to be with her," he said. "Not just because I love her and _want_ to be by her side but I have this primal _need_ to make sure she's okay. To make sure our baby is safe," he admitted. "I need to go, Rita."

He pulled back and their eyes connected.

Rita exhaled softly and nodded once. She saw him flash her the slightest smile before transforming in front of her. He moved so fast she couldn't even pinpoint which animal he chose.

Rita turned to face the fire once more, glancing at the line furrowed in the dirt that Beast Boy had carved while pacing. He _would_ make it back. She trusted him. And frankly, she trusted Raven to take care of herself as well. They were both strong and the bond between them made them even stronger. So she was optimistic in her thinking.

Rita smiled tenderly.

"I'm going to be a grandmother."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Timeline: post relationship. They just recently found out Raven was pregnant.

I have internet! Anyway, like I mentioned before all these one-shots take place in the same "timeline" so you'll definitely see a "continuation" of this one here and there. (For example, I already have two one-shots written that technically take place right before this scene and another that takes place after).

Please review! I'm hoping for 10 and I'll post one ASAP if that happens! If not I'll definitely upload another chapter in a few days- but this weekend is going to be a bit hectic for me.

Okay, take care!


	12. Injuries

**12\. Injuries**

"You're an _idiot_ , Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed, fingers crackling with dark energy. She stood across from him, shoulders taut with tension. "Why would you- I don't…why?" Her shoulders started to tremble and Beast Boy finally slid off the bed, approaching her.

"Hey…calm down, okay?" he said, gently resting his hands on her arms.

She shrugged him off. "Don't-"

He had let her yell at him for as long as she wanted to while he sat in the med bay in silence. She was upset. He didn't blame her. He would have been absolutely livid if she did the same thing he did. But he couldn't help but feel bad she was so distressed. He wanted to hold her but touching her right now would be suicidal. So he waited.

"Sit down," she ordered after a couple moments of silence. He obliged, not wanting to set her off again. "Pull it down," she said as she followed him, pointing to his ruined suit.

This was the perfect opportunity for a sly joke but even Beast Boy knew this was not the time. He bit his tongue and carefully peeled off the top half of his uniform, trying not to grimace, revealing a gash in his side. It wasn't too big and Raven had stopped most of the bleeding while they were out in the field with trembling hands and hazy eyes but when they got back- her emotions pooled out of her like the ocean during a storm.

Her hands glowed as she lowered her fingers to his skin and the throbbing pain he was feeling started to fade. A small, satisfied sigh escaped his mouth as he felt relief flood his body. He felt her tense beside him.

"Raven-" he started.

"Don't do it again," she said stiffly, pressing down harder as her hands shone brighter.

"I can't promise that," he said, watching her face.

She avoided his eyes but he saw her brows furrow. "I could have handled it," she said through gritted teeth.

Beast Boy snorted. There were too many people and it was too chaotic. Emotions ran wild while people had been scattering around in fear. Beast Boy could smell the panic and it was overwhelming. He couldn't even imagine how much worse it would have been for an empath. She wouldn't have been able to sense someone's murderous intent in that mayhem-

Beast Boy's hands curled into fists as he clenched the edge of the bed. They tried _shooting_ her.

"I could have," she insisted.

"No," Beast Boy said firmly. "I don't care. You can't heal yourself if you're dead." Raven's magic faltered at his words. "Look at me," he said, pushing her hands away. She refused. "Raven, _look_." Finally she turned so their eyes met and he could see the pain in hers. She blamed herself. And she shouldn't. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Rae. Not if I can help it."

Her mouth tightened and he could tell she was holding back.

"Garfield…" she hesitated, as if debating on whether or not she should chastise him some more or…something else. His eyes followed her tongue as it quickly darted out to wet her dry lips. She seemingly decided on neither. "Well, you can't protect me if _you're_ dead, right?"

A slow smile formed on Beast Boy's face. "Don't worry. I'm stubborn. No one's killing me off yet!"

Raven's eyes narrowed again, not liking his choice of words. She turned quickly on her feet and moved to leave the Med Bay. "Don't count on it, Garfield. I can be very thorough."

Beast Boy laughed, his hand drifting from his newly healed skin towards his heart. She sure can.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Timeline: post (BB's) confession, pre relationship

As promised, here's another short! I love it when Beast Boy puts his foot down lol. Originally this was supposed to take place pre confession but I thought Beast Boy's words/actions were a bit too bold in a way.

Next one I'm thinking either a really small snippet with Starfire or a "continuation" of last chapter. Let me know which you'd prefer!


	13. Starfire - Sulk

**13\. Starfire - Sulk**

Starfire walked the halls of the tower with one goal in mind. Just less than an hour prior she had waved good bye to her best girl friend, joy and elation coursing through her body for the opportunities that were to come her sisters way but now… now she couldn't even get herself to glide over the ground, weighed down by sadness and…guilt.

Starfire sighed, walking into the common room but knowing quite well that her goal wouldn't be there.

"Hey, Star," Robin greeted from the couch, turning to face her. "You okay?"

Starfire shook her head, dragging her feet towards her boyfriend. "I am quite down in the dumps."

"Anything I can do to help?" Robin asked sincerely, reaching for her hand.

"No, I don't believe you can," Starfire said.

Robin looked surprised and Cyborg snorted from the seat beside him, looking up from their paused game.

"What's wrong, Star?" asked the oldest Titan.

Starfire sighed gloomily once more. "It is not my place to say," she said cryptically. "Have you seen friend Beast Boy?"

"What? You want to talk to Beast Boy about this but not me?" Robin asked, slightly offended.

"I thought you'd be happy to get out of the touchy-feely stuff," Cyborg mumbled all the while patting Starfire's shoulder sympathetically. Robin looked like he was about to say something in rebuttal but Cyborg continued. "He's on the roof, I think. He was at the shore originally but I'm pretty sure I saw something green fly past the windows a couple minutes ago."

"Thank you, friend," Starfire said, a slight float now in her steps as she zipped back down the halls and up to the roof, leaving her two friends behind.

She had a goal in mind.

And that goal was Beast Boy.

Sure enough, the youngest Titan was seated at the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the open air, staring up at the darkening sky. Starfire was aware of her friend's abilities and made no attempt at hiding her presence. She seated herself beside him, legs swaying in with the breeze.

"Are you doing…okay?" Starfire asked gently after enjoying the sunset with him for a few moments.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Beast Boy responded quickly.

"Hm…perhaps because you started sulking the moment Raven left tonight?" Starfire said, getting straight to the point.

Beast Boy snorted. "Sulking? I wasn't _sulking._ "

"You were sulking, friend Beast Boy."

"I lost in the game I was playing with Cy and Rob, okay?" Beast Boy said in exasperation.

"You have never sulked like this all the other times you have lost…" Starfire said sincerely.

"Wow, Star."

"I apologize, I'm not doing this right am I?"

"What _are_ you trying to do?" Beast Boy grumbled, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Starfire squirmed in her seat, wanting nothing more than to _fix_ this. "I am _so, so_ sorry, friend Beast Boy!" she finally burst.

"What are you talking about, Star?"

"It was _me_ ," she said, voice dripping with guilt. She sat with her shoulders hunched, hands gripping the edge of the roof tightly. " _I_ introduced Raven to him. It's _my_ fault she is on the date and you are here having to _sulk_!"

Silence settled on the two.

"I… I'm not sulking Star," Beast Boy repeated, voice wavering.

Starfire turned to glare at him. "You may be able to hide your feelings from the other boys but do not try to lie to me," she said fiercely. "Or yourself. You are doing yourself an injustice."

Beast Boy stared into her green eyes, shock apparent in his own.

"You're right," he said softly, looking away. "I guess I am sulking."

Starfire sighed. "I am sorry."

Beast Boy shook his head. "It's not your fault. I…I dunno. I don't even really know _why_ I'm upset. I know I…I _like_ her but she's allowed to, well, go on other dates. She doesn't even know. _I_ don't even know what I'm saying-"

Starfire stared at him, smiling sadly. "If…if it makes you feel any better I really had to persuade friend Raven to go," she said. "She refused adamantly and threatened to cancel so many times but I urged her to…just try. She didn't _want_ to go."

Beast Boy was silent for a while.

"That helps a little," he said softly, staring down at the water with sad eyes. He gripped the fabric of his uniform by his chest. "But Star, why does it still hurt?"

Starfire reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to tell him that sometimes _love_ hurt but he would unfortunately have to discover that on his own. She didn't know what words she could use to help him with his heartache but she hoped in this moment just her presence would help.

Beast Boy shifted into a cat and Starfire easily lifted him into her lap, running her fingers through his fur.

"I know, friend Beast Boy. I know."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Timeline: Pre relationship/Pre confession

So I'm really disappointed in the feedback I got last chapter lol hopefully this will be better. Thank you so much to those who did review!

The next one I'm thinking will be a continuation of Power Outage and I was considering breaking it up into different parts because my goal of these one-shots are to keep it short on purpose but I don't know- it might work better as one chapter. It'll be around 4k words (which by this fics standards is long).

Please, _please_ review!


	14. South

**14\. South**

Beast Boy made it to jump city.

He flew low, near the buildings, trying to see and create a picture of what went wrong.

Some buildings were collapsed, rubble strewn out into the streets. The eerie thing was just how desolate the once bustling city now appeared.

He soared over the water, heading straight for home. Their beach looked disturbed, water lapping angrily at the shore while shards of glass littered the sand further inland. He arced around in search of one window in particular.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved that it was broken or not. He flew through the cracked opening and transformed back into human form. His feet trembled a bit- he hadn't been in this form for the last two days. Beast Boy rotated his shoulders, trying to ease some of the pain and soreness from his muscles as he walked around the room trying to get her scent. The room looked relatively fine. Some things were toppled over and from the state of the city he could only assume an earthquake had occurred. But it couldn't have been just that. The Titans wouldn't just up and _leave_ because of an earthquake.

"Where are you…?" he whispered to himself, running his fingers across the strewn blankets. He remembered that moment. She was speaking to _him_ when she had looked up in alarm before flinging the covers away and rushing through the tower.

The room was filled with her lingering scent, slowly fading but still present.

He knew she wasn't in the tower. _That_ he would have sensed immediately. He couldn't sense any of his friends.

Beast Boy growled. He _hated_ this. This helplessness-

His eyes immediately darted to something that was never there before. He walked to the vanity mirror, reading the words that were hastily scribbled across the surface. He knew they were meant for him. Who else would be brave enough to venture into scary ol' Raven's room?

 _Gar:_

 _Star - West. Hawaii. Volcanoes?_

 _Cy - East. No power. His battery?_

 _Rob - North. ?_

 _Rae - South. ?_

Beast Boy placed his hand over her name, reading the note silently. So they all split up. Took off in each direction to most likely to see what was happening. To help.

He read the line about Cyborg once more and felt guilt flash through him. There was no electricity anywhere. He knew Cyborg could stay powered for a good while but who knew how long this…situation would last? Beast Boy struggled with himself for a moment but he knew what he had to do…

"South," he said to himself. He didn't know how he could help generate energy for Cyborg. He had to believe his friend could take care of himself. As for the rest…he couldn't even think straight enough to consider what kind of animal he would use in a situation with volcanoes. And Robin would handle himself.

Raven was his priority right now. Raven, whom they had only just recently learned was several weeks along. None of the Titan's knew. Just by looking at her no one would be able to tell. But _he_ could. He could smell the changes.

"Like honey…" he whispered under his breath, briefly thinking back to that beautiful moment of serenity between himself and Raven before he was called away by the Doom Patrol only a few days later.

Beast Boy huffed and turned around swiftly, leaving the room and heading towards the common area. He didn't want to take a break but he had to get some sustenance. He burned calories _fast_ and this non-stop transforming wasn't helping. He would be of no use to Raven if he collapsed.

Beast Boy yanked open the fridge and gagged immediately, the rancid smells immediately overpowering his already sensitive nose. No cooling really does a number on refrigerated food. He went to the cabinets and quickly devoured a couple protein bars and chugged a few bottles of water. He really, really hoped he wouldn't cramp up on his way down South. He didn't even know _where_ she went. South was so…vague. He just hoped his senses wouldn't let him down and that maybe- just maybe- a little bit of sheer luck would be on his side.

Beast Boy grabbed an over ripened banana and decided to eat that too- eating the almost-mush in disgust. He couldn't really take any food with him when he was transformed. He needed to be fast but he also needed to be alert and able to track her.

Beast Boy walked to the windows once more, preparing to transform. But boy was he tired. So, _so_ tired. But he refused to sleep. She was close. He felt like he'd be reunited with her soon. So he inhaled deeply, as if he even needed to. He had her scent memorized the day he met her. But the baby made the smell change just the slightest. He let out a small, satisfied sigh, ingraining the scent to memory before streaking for the skies once more.

.

.

Beast Boy was on all four now. He traversed the dry lands, the sun just barely peeking out over the horizon.

Raven had said South. That's all she had said. It was imprecise and he could only think of heading towards the safe house. She would probably stay in that general direction, right? At least in the beginning she would need a place to recuperate while the world went to shit.

Beast Boy didn't even know how long it had been. Another day? Two? He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was getting sluggish and tired. He had resorted to eating small game animals and _loathed_ himself for it. It only briefly reminded him of the time he took leave from the Titans to find himself and understand the animals inside him. Back then he had to break his code. To live like an animal he had to eat like one. But unlike that time he didn't throw up. He didn't have _time_ to throw up and it was as if his body knew that.

Logically he knew he was over exerting himself. He didn't know how much longer he could go. And he saw the mess that…the earthquakes? The- _whatever_ caused. Some towns were in ruins. Food had to be running low. People weren't accustomed to living life without electricity anymore.

Beast Boy paused- alert. He sniffed the air.

Was that—

It almost smelled like Raven…but sweeter.

He was off. He followed the scent the best he could, switching between animals with a keen sense of smell and into ones that were built for speed, trying to stay on track while covering the most distance. Hours might have passed by the time he reached a small town, partially in ruins. The sun was starting to rise and Beast Boy could only assume it was early morning.

He shifted back into human form, walking quietly down the street. Her smell was stronger and as much as he wanted to rush to her he took it slowly, trying to observe his surroundings.

He saw some buildings that looked like they had collapsed but were hastily made to stand again. No way could the residents here have moved those pillars and roofs with such precision without proper equipment. But he knew one person who could…

Beast Boy sensed movement off to the side and saw a curtain shift and an old woman hobble towards him, speaking rapidly in Spanish. Another little boy followed behind her, a smile on his face. Beast Boy hesitated. He wasn't sure what to expect. Not after all of this.

They spoke to him excitedly and he caught a few words here and there roughly translating to help, thank you, girl-

"Wait, did you say girl?" he interjected quickly.

"Si!" the boy said, pausing to search for the right words. "She fly," he said. "Azul-"

"Blue," Beast Boy translated, nodding. He felt his heart speed up. "Where is she? ¿Donde esta ella?"

The boy pointed further down the road and Beast Boy thanked the two before continuing on his way, walking quickly. The boy trailed behind him curiously as they passed a couple houses, most broken down. The kid quickly ran up to him and pulled at his hand as they neared a particularly damaged one. Half of the building lay in ruins, blocking the entirety of the first floor. He pointed to the second floor, now exposed to the outside, chattering eagerly.

"Mi hermana's um," he stopped to think again, translating words in his head. "My sister's doll," he concluded, pointing once more.

Beast Boy looked up at the building, letting out a soft sigh. He wanted to get to Raven as soon as possible… but he was also a hero. Even if that just meant making one little boy his sister's savior. After making sure the boy wouldn't move he quickly transformed into a bird, hearing the boy gasp somewhere behind him, obviously in awe of his powers. Beast Boy flew up and landed gently onto the second floor. Even with his light weight the building groaned in defiance. He snatched up a small toy in his beak and flew back down, dropping the item at the kids feet.

"Gracias!" the boy exclaimed, running back down the road they came.

Beast Boy smiled briefly, watching him go for just a moment, before sniffing the air and following Raven's scent with newfound urgency.

.

.

Beast Boy followed the street to a winding path that led a bit further from what he assumed would have normally been the hustle and bustle of the town. He came upon a small, one story house surrounded by patches of trees. She was here. Her scent was stronger.

A loud bang sounded and the dirt in front of him erupted- sending a cloud of dirt and dust in the air. Immediately Beast Boy tensed, bent low, ready for another incoming attack. Clearly his senses were too focused on Raven, ignoring all other smells. Beast Boy almost laughed- he would always joke about this with the empath.

A dark haired man appeared at the door, brandishing a gun. "Who are you?"

Beast Boy snarled, baring his teeth. He was god damn _done_ with all this shit. He was at wits end- after days of little to no sleep he was just about to run on pure instinct and this high-tension situation was _not_ helping. He wasn't about to let some gun crazed maniac stop him from seeing Raven-

"Ernesto, stop!"

And just like that he felt his instincts clash. Relief flooded his system at hearing her voice. Fear bubbled forward as he saw her appear by the mans side, pushing at his gun wielding arm. He took a step forward, _yearning_ to finally- _finally_ be by her side but he saw the man tense, his finger shifting towards the trigger.

" _Stop_ ," Raven repeated with urgency. "That's _him_. That's Beast Boy."

The man, Ernesto, stared at Beast Boy in dismay. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, looking resentful. He lowered his gun, almost reluctantly.

Immediately Raven turned to Beast Boy, closing the distance between the two and the green Titan gathered her up in his arms, holding her close. His arms slid around her thin waist with ease and he breathed in her hair, listening to the quick thrum of her heartbeat.

"I knew you'd come," she whispered, her face buried into his chest.

He said nothing, instead just allowing his senses to drown in her. He felt the slight coolness of her skin through the lightweight and loose shirt she now wore. He made a mental note to ask her about that later. After figuring out all the things he wanted to say to her when he found her during those endless flights he was suddenly left speechless. He wanted nothing else but to be close to her.

"I'm okay," she said softly, pulling back to look at his face. She caressed his cheeks as if he were the most precious thing in the world. "We're okay," she said, answering his unspoken question and wiping away tears that streaked down his face. He was crying. He didn't even know when he started crying. His hands slid to rest on her stomach- to their baby.

"Raven," he croaked out. "I'm sorry-"

"Oh stop," she said, rolling her eyes but there was no mirth to the action. "You're here. If anyone should be sorry it should be me." Beast Boy shook his head but she continued. "We got separated. Before it all went down we got distress calls from all over the city and beyond. We had to do what we could to help. The Titans were spread thin and I ended up here."

A slam broke them of their bubble. Beast Boy looked up, watching the screen door still shaking on its hinges with a frown.

"Ernesto helped me," Raven explained. "The town doesn't have much. He was lucky his house is still standing. Without my help," she added as an afterthought. Beast Boy noticed she hesitated and added another thing to the list of things he had to talk to her about. "He was nice enough to take me in. Gave me clothes," she said, indicating to the off-white, button down, several sizes too large for her. "Gave me food and water. So…be nice, okay?"

"I _am_ nice," Beast Boy grumbled, his personality making a slow crawl back to the surface. They stared at each other in silence for a couple moments, just basking in each others presence. Beast Boy exhaled and brought her in for another hug. "Raven…Raven, I'm so tired," he admitted. Suddenly all the adrenaline that fueled him seemed to drain away and he felt the full effect of his strenuous journey.

"Let's get you inside," she said, wrapping an arm around his waist to guide him into the house. She took him to a small, sparsely decorated bedroom in the back and Beast Boy was grateful not to see Ernesto. He wasn't ready for another face off. Not yet.

Raven helped him strip off his suit, leaving him only in his briefs.

"Did you want to take a bath?" she questioned. "There's not much clean, drinking water left but there is a stream nearby."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Maybe later. Right now- sleep," he mumbled, eyes already shutting lazily. He collapsed onto the bed, kicking away the thin blankets. It was too hot for that. Raven shut the windows in an attempt to block the rising suns rays. She smiled to herself. Beast Boy would sleep when the rest of the world started to wake up. She quietly made her way to the door when she heard him shift.

"Rae-" Beast Boy called from the bed, raising an arm towards her. "Don't-"

"You have to sleep," she said.

"Stay with me," he insisted, reaching for her again.

She approached him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Gar…"

"Please," he said softly, placing a hand gently on her thigh. "Just a little while. I finally found you…stay."

She crawled closer to him and allowed him to pull her close. He fell asleep immediately, arm wrapped securely around her as his body curved to mold to her shape.

.

.

When he woke up it was dark outside and the room was empty. His eyes adjusted quickly and he slipped his suit back on before navigating his way through the house to the backyard. A small fire was lit and he found Raven and Ernesto sitting on opposite sides of it.

"You're up," Raven said, patting the ground beside her.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, nodding politely at the other man before taking a seat.

"The whole day," Ernesto answered, poking at the flames with a stick.

"You probably deserve it," Raven said simply. "You might have set a new personal best."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Oh yeah? I beat my young teenage records?"

"Absolutely."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Beast Boy spoke again.

"So what do you think happened?"

Raven glanced up at the man sitting across from them. Ernesto shrugged. "We lost electricity. Raven here says the same happened to her. We had earthquakes."

"So did Jump," Raven added. "But from what I hear, the Justice League members are taking care of the source of the problem."

Beast Boy reached over and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears, his thumb lingering on her cheek. A little bit of red brushed across her face and he saw her eyes dart towards Ernesto who resolutely avoided looking at the two. Raven never was too agreeable with public displays of affection and Beast Boy respected that. He pulled his hand back, looking across the fire.

"Ernesto," he spoke after clearing his throat. "I want to thank you. For helping Raven when I couldn't."

The wavy haired man looked up at him with a short smile. "Of course. It was the least I could do." He laughed but it sounded forced. "Raven told me a lot about you."

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy said, glancing at the woman beside him. "Raven's known to be a chatterbox."

Raven just rolled her eyes at his smirk.

At this Ernesto laughed earnestly. "Out of all the things she said, she forgot to say you were green," he said. "I want to apologize for…the way I greeted you. I was wary of strangers and…"

"I get it," Beast Boy said with a shrug. "A green man that looks like he rolled right out of a grave approaches your door? You were just protecting what's yours."

By that Beast Boy meant the house but he didn't miss the way Ernesto's eyes darted to look at Raven.

The empath didn't seem to notice. She yawned and Beast Boy stood, holding out his hand to her.

"Guess it's time for bed, huh?" he said with a smile.

"You just woke up," Ernesto stated with a quirked brow.

"Beast Boy's capability to sleep is limitless," Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy laughed. "Hey, it's another byproduct of my powers okay? I burn a lot of energy. Eating and sleeping is important."

"And yet you seemed to do very little of either of the two for the past couple of days," Raven said lowly, staring off into the darkness. Beast Boy started. Was she…upset? "Sorry, that was uncalled for," she said, accepting his hand and standing up beside him. "Are you sleeping soon too Ernesto?"

The man shook his head. "I think I'll sit out here for a while. You guys rest."

Soon after they bid their host good night and retreated to their room for the night.

"Rae…" Beast Boy attempted when she turned the latch on the door. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not," she said, looking at him with a raised brow. "Why would you think that?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "What you said before."

"That was…" Raven sighed. "I was concerned," she explained. "Not mad. I understand why you did what you did but I also wish it didn't cost you so much to do it." She reached over and placed her palm against his cheek in an uncharacteristic display of affection. Beast Boy leaned into her touch.

"It didn't cost me anything," he said. Raven sighed, not wishing to start an argument. Beast Boy fiddled with the hem of her shirt, a frown on his face.

"What?" Raven asked, pulling her hand back.

"This is weird," he stated. "What happened to your uniform?"

"A lot," Raven said. "Lost my cape somewhere in the beginning- got snagged on falling rubble. My leotard was becoming a tattered mess." She glanced down at herself. "The shirt covers more than my leotard does but I still feel a little exposed."

"He couldn't give you pants?" Beast Boy snorted.

Raven carefully watched his expression, feeling hostility in his words. "Gar…"

"Can I take it off?" he interrupted. There was a sense of urgency in his tone but Raven could feel his nervousness.

"Undressing me was never a problem for you before," Raven said, keeping her expression neutral.

At this a natural grin formed on Beast Boy's face and he yanked at the shirt, not caring if he tore off any buttons.

" _Careful_ ," Raven chastised, slapping at his hand.

"Sorry," he murmured, slowly unbuttoning the rest, revealing a simple black bra beneath. "I just don't like his smell on you."

"Oh," Raven said softly, watching as his fingers deftly worked on undoing the clasps. Sometimes she forgot how primal his habits were. She was left in just her underthings when she felt his emotions rapidly turn from steady affection to kindling desire.

A deep rumble pervaded the air and Raven almost laughed.

"You're purring," she stated.

"Am not," he refuted, reaching out to place a gentle hand on her stomach. Raven smiled when the sound grew louder. Love and pride emanated from him in waves and she allowed herself to revel in the feel of it.

"She's okay," Raven said quietly, intertwining her fingers with his.

His hand slid to grip her by the waist as he tugged her closer, leaning down to touch his nose against hers. "You know…I haven't kissed you since I found you," he whispered, pressing his forehead to her chakra stone.

"I know," she said, innocently biting her lower lip.

"Can I?" he asked and she felt his emotions grow- felt the heat of his lust crawling its way forward once again.

Raven merely tilted her head up in response and his mouth was on hers in an instant- slow and yet hungry, taking in her taste as his arms wrapped around her completely. Raven fiddled with the zipper at his back, pulling it down when she felt the soft pressure of his tongue against her own. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips.

"I missed you," she admitted, breathless as he stepped back a moment to shed himself of his suit. His eyes were dark when he gathered her in his arms again, hoisting her up so she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I missed you more," he said, grinning against her lips.

"Not everything's a contest," Raven breathed out as he kissed a trail down her throat, moving towards the small bed.

"It is when I win," Beast Boy teased, laying her down gently on the sheets- as if she were the most fragile thing in the world and not a half demon that could tear the world asunder-

"Gar- wait," she said, suddenly remembering something important. Garfield kissed the valley between her breasts once more before meeting her eyes with a pause. "My powers…" she started slowly. "They've been acting strange. I mean I knew that with certain, well, demon pregnancies the female tends to lose some of her abilities. I was hoping that wouldn't happen to me being half and all but it has to do with deterring other demon males from pursuing the female or from trying to reduce power fluctuations during childbirth, but-"

"Rae, you're rambling," Beast Boy said, caressing her cheek in an attempt to calm her.

Raven exhaled slowly, mentally chanting her mantra. "Recently, I've noticed my powers have been weaker. I think there have even been moments that I lost them completely. I was lucky no one was hurt," she admitted.

At first Raven felt a little bit of confusion radiate from the green Titan but that quickly shifted to a fierce protectiveness.

"You're losing your powers," Beast Boy summarized.

Raven felt the corner of her mouth twitch up into a smile. Leave it to Beast Boy to simplify such a complicated topic into just a few words. "Yes."

"You and the baby will be…" Beast Boy hesitated, trying to figure out the right thing to say. "Vulnerable."

Raven frowned. "Potentially."

A force of a primal … _something_ surged from Beast Boy that Raven could only describe as _power_ and she felt heat pool between her legs at his intense display of strength. "Nope," Gar said, shaking his head and pulling himself forward so he had both his arms flat beside her head. He stared down into her purple eyes, determination on his face. "You two won't be defenseless. Not while I'm around."

Gar kissed her, nipping at her lower lip while unfastening her bra. He could hear Raven's heart beating fast and the smell of her arousal only fueled his desire.

They both got little sleep after that.

* * *

 _Authors Note:_

Timeline: Takes place after Power Outage (chp 11). Post relationship. Early in their pregnancy.

I was going to get this up earlier but a friend that I've known since the third grade passed away and it's been rough. I was going to extend the end but I couldn't get myself to do it. I hope you enjoy it regardless.

On a happier note, any name suggestions for the baby? I'm leaning towards Marie but then if they had a boy eventually would it be weird to name him Mark? Definitely open to suggestions.

Future uploads will most likely not be this length (I'm trying to keep them short) but I'm really happy that people are enjoying the chapters either way. Also, certain moments mentioned in this chapter will actually be chapters of their own. For example, the honey comment is expanded upon and Raven's point of view for certain things are also explored. Each chapter is supposed to be a one-shot in it's own right though- a standalone in some ways. But, like I mentioned before- everything happens in the same timeline.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated.

Until the next one- take care. Life is unpredictable.


	15. Robin - Deduction

**15\. Robin - Deduction**

Robin stared at the computer screen intently, scrolling through different articles in an attempt to learn _something_ about the creature headed their way. He heard the door slide open and soft footsteps make their way closer to him. That certainly ruled out Cyborg. And the steady calmness ruled out Beast Boy. Starfire had just visited him so that only left-

"Robin, can I talk to you?"

"Can you give me a few minutes, Raven?" Robin replied, dragging windows across the screen. He heard Raven let out a soft sigh from behind him and felt a twinge of guilt.

"That's fine," she said and he heard her turn to leave. "Take your time. It's nothing too urgent. I have a couple more months anyway."

"Okay," Robin heard himself say, not really hearing the meaning behind his teammates words. "I'll find you later."

He didn't hear a response but he heard the door slide shut a few seconds later, leaving him in darkness, staring at the only light from the screen in front of him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but it was only when the alarm blared and the lights blinked red did he rouse himself from the chair. Robin ran to the common room, finding the rest of the team already assembled there. Unfinished dinner sat on the stove and he could smell what he assumed were zorka berries and marinara sauce. Robin briefly found himself wishing that these were two separate meals being cooked by Starfire and Cyborg. The last time he agreed on tasting Starfire's food to make sure she wasn't disappointed he had a stomach ache for days.

Robin walked past Beast Boy and Raven, who stood a good several feet apart, up to the display monitor, noticing the youngest Titan looking upset. Maybe they had a fight? He would have to make sure everything was okay later. After clicking a couple buttons he spoke.

"Ding Dong Daddy," Robin stated. "Downtown. He was robbing a bank, surprise, surprise. You know the drill. Handle him but be careful about getting hit by his neutralizer beam. We don't want any of you losing your powers."

Robin didn't miss the way Beast Boy glanced at Raven with his last sentence and upped his priority on talking with the Titan higher on his list of things to do.

.

.

Out of a lot of the villains they fought, Robin didn't really mind Ding Dong Daddy. He personally had no powers to lose and if he was going to be honest with himself…sometimes it was a little fun to get into these car chases.

He glanced up and saw Starfire streak through the skies followed by Raven and a green bird. Cyborg drove somewhere behind him as they followed the laughing, goateed villain through the rocky desert area. He saw beams being fired from Ding Dong Daddy's vehicle wildly. Robin grumbled to himself. This was getting annoying-

And then he saw it happen in slow motion. A ray flew towards Starfire and she flew up higher to avoid it. Unfortunately Raven, who was directly behind her, was hit with the full brunt of it. Immediately he heard tires screech as Cyborg veered off the road towards the falling blue bundle. Starfire had shrieked and darted towards her as well but it was Beast Boy who seemed to handle it all with grace.

Robin strained his neck, still on pursuit of their target, in order to see what was happening behind him. Beast Boy seemed perfectly positioned to catch Raven who had undoubtedly lost her powers from the shot. It was as if he were prepared for this very ordeal. He saw green shift smoothly, not one hesitation in his movement before he lost sight of them behind a tower of rocks.

.

.

Robin finished handling Ding Dong Daddy on his own.

He drove back to where the communicator showed his teams location, all four points blinking in one clump.

Raven couldn't have been that badly injured right? Why would they all stay?

He sharply pulled his motorcycle to a stop, sending a cloud of dust into the air. After hanging his helmet on the handles he walked towards his team, taking in the scene.

"Oh, Raven, I am so, _so_ sorry," Starfire was saying, holding her hands close to her chest with unshed tears in her eyes. "I did not- it was instinctual- I should have remembered that you were so close behind me-"

"I'm fine. Stop apologizing," Raven said, pushing away Cyborgs hand and turning so her back faced Beast Boy, who stood to the side, glowering at the empath.

"Rae, I just want to make sure-" the oldest Titan was saying.

"I'm _fine_ ," Raven insisted, her eyes meeting Robin's as he joined the group.

Robin could feel the tension in the air but he walked towards the purple haired Titan and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Raven?"

Raven stared at him. "Peachy."

Robin heard Beast Boy snort and he glanced at changeling, watching as he ran a hand through his messy hair, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

Raven frowned and turned to Cyborg. "Can you take me back to the Tower now? Since I don't have my powers I can't exactly fly back."

This seemed to warrant another sound of disgust from Beast Boy, which Raven ignored resolutely.

"Of course, lil lady," Cyborg said, opening the door to the T-car. "Chauffeur Cyborg has arrived."

Raven said nothing and Robin watched as she sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed. Starfire looked upset with herself, her feet firmly planted on the ground with no joy to keep her afloat.

Robin walked towards Beast Boy, watching as his green eyes followed the T-car down the dirt road.

"Everything okay, Gar?" Robin asked once he stood in front of his friend.

" _Peachy_ ," Beast Boy said sarcastically, still watching the car drive away.

"Is Raven mad at you?" Robin tried again.

This time Beast Boy met his gaze, his jaws clenched tightly. "No. I'm mad at Raven."

"Beast Boy-" Starfire approached them and reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but the green Titan backed away.

"I'll be at the Tower if you need me," he stated before transforming and taking to the sky.

Robin turned to look at Starfire with a quirked brow. "Okay. I missed something. Looks like I definitely have to talk to Beast Boy."

Starfire sighed sullenly. "No, boyfriend Robin. You must talk to Raven."

.

.

By the time Robin made it back to the Tower it seemed that almost every one had retreated to their room. Everyone except Beast Boy. Robin found the Titan rummaging around angrily in the kitchen, chopping things up quickly and slamming cabinets shut as he went about working. He was obviously upset and Robin decided against speaking to him. He needed some time to cool off and truthfully- he was going to follow Starfire's advice.

That's how Robin found himself standing outside the empath's room, staring at the grey door before him. All the doors in the tower were the same but suddenly this door engraved with the name Raven seemed more daunting than the rest. Is this how Beast Boy felt all those years ago every time he would make an attempt at coaxing the quietest Titan out of her room?

Robin shook his head and raised his fist, knocking rapidly three times in succession.

"I'm _fine_ ," Raven's voice sounded from the inside.

"Raven, it's me," Robin said. "Can we talk?"

There was silence for a moment and then he heard shuffling before the door slid open.

"What?" Raven deadpanned.

"You said you had something to say earlier today," Robin started slowly, trying to extend an olive branch. "I'm here to listen if you want to share."

Raven stared at him for a few moments longer from under her hood before turning and heading straight back into her room.

"Shut the door behind you," she said before taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

Robin hastily followed her directions, taking in the contents of her room as he walked inside. Out of all the years they all lived together he'd probably only seen the inside of Raven's room a handful of times. It was clear now though that Beast Boy certainly had an influence on her. He noticed a handheld gaming device on one of the bedside tables and a flat screen television hanging from one of the walls. He saw a couple comics strewn on her bookshelf and one of his uniform belts on the bed. It even seemed as though a lot of the things Raven normally had decorating her room had been put away.

It seemed…happier. It was still clearly Raven's room but Beast Boy really left his mark.

Robin stood in front of Raven, trying to think of words to say but it seemed Raven would do the talking for him.

"Gar doesn't want me to go on missions anymore," Raven stated, crossing her arms under her cloak.

A defensive position, Robin surmised. She was nervous about something. Or at least hiding something. Defensive perhaps.

Raven avoided looking at his eyes.

Okay, definitely hiding something.

"And why would Beast Boy want that?" Robin questioned.

Raven seemed to retreat further into her hood, if that were even possible. "Because he thinks I can't handle myself," she said stiffly.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's not true."

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up, walking past him towards the window.

Avoidance.

"Fine," Raven said, her back facing him. "That was uncalled for."

Robin sighed. "So you're mad at him…?"

"No," she said, seeming to struggle with the right words to speak. "I'm…upset that- I'm upset that he's _right_."

"He's mad at you though," Robin affirmed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want me fighting anymore, Robin," Raven said, facing him with a glower. "Aren't you the detective? Didn't you hear what I already said?"

Robin was surprised. Of course he heard her. But he didn't expect her to react this way. There was something obvious he was missing. Something the rest of the team knew.

"Raven…what did you want to say to me today?"

The empath seemed to close in on herself once more, angling her body away from him and from the way the folds of her cloak fell against her body she had her arms wrapped around herself.

"It's the same reason why Garfield doesn't want you fighting," Robin concluded out loud.

Raven stared at the door and deemed not to answer aloud, instead choosing to nod stiffly instead.

Robin opened his mouth to speak when a soft knocking brought their conversation to a halt.

"Raven?" Beast Boy's voice sounded from the other side of the door, subdued and much more restrained compared to when Robin had left him in the kitchen. "Can I come in? I made you stir-fry. Real chicken, I promise. I know you haven't eaten much today."

Robin turned to look at Raven's reaction. She hadn't moved an inch but he saw her lips pursed. The leader heard Beast Boy sigh.

"Rob?" Beast Boy spoke again. Robin knew he shouldn't be surprised that the changeling knew he was in the room. His senses were astounding and yet he still found subtle ways to surprise him. "Can you _please_ make sure she comes to eat once you guys are done talking?"

Based on the way Raven was ignoring him he had to assume the conversation was over. He walked towards the door and allowed it to slide open. Beast Boy stood before him with a steaming bowl in his hand.

"She's all yours," Robin said with a nod. "I'll try talking to her later. Are you good now?"

Beast Boy nodded, staring past him at Raven. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have gotten mad. I was just…scared," he finished, walking past him. Frankly, Robin found that reply a bit cryptic but decided not to question it right this moment.

The door slid shut behind him as he left the two alone. Robin had only walked a few steps, thinking of everything that had happened that day when he came to a halt, all the puzzle pieces suddenly falling into place. The defensive positioning, the protective postures, the unwillingness to fight, the team's disproportionate reactions to her injuries-

And suddenly Robin felt very, very oblivious.

"Oh…"

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Timeline: Post relationship, a few months into their pregnancy

I realized I didn't have a Robin chapter and I couldn't have that so I wrote this one! I actually had a lot of fun with this. It was interesting trying to show how Beast Boy felt subtly in the background. Like angrily putting together a meal for Raven? So cute lol

Thank you everyone for the feedback and condolences last chapter. I really appreciated it. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. Please review!

Until the next one- take care!


	16. Clothes

**16\. Clothes**

The Titans were on "vacation" when it happened.

Most of the team was dressed in casual and comfortable beach clothing but Raven had decided to stick with her cloak. Of course, no Titan "vacation" is complete without a villain attack.

The enemy had thrown a sharp projectile in her direction and she was lucky to only have her cloak rip away from her. Or so she thought.

"Friend Raven!"

Starfire flew up to Raven, spinning her around and pushing her up against a nearby wooden fence, sending sand into the air.

"Star- what-"

"Your derriere is showing!" Starfire exclaimed.

"My- _what!_ " Raven almost shrieked, hands moving to her backside. Sure enough, she felt an unwanted breeze caress her rear end. "When- _how_?" She could honestly think of no explanation but in this moment she didn't _care_. She just needed to find a way to cover herself before she mooned the whole beach- or the whole world if the paparazzi got a picture.

"Would you like my skirt?" Starfire questioned innocently as small explosions sounded from somewhere behind them as the boys continued with the fight. Tamaraneans were always less perturbed when it came to nudity but-

"No," Raven deadpanned, feeling her cheeks heat up. Her eyes searched the battlefield looking for something- _anything_ to cover her behind. "There!" She pointed at something floral printed on the sand.

Starfire understood immediately and went to grab it for her, tossing it towards the empath. Raven hastily fastened the shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Raven glanced up and saw Starfire staring curiously at her attire.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I believe that shirt-"

Laughter cut her off as the boys walked towards them. The battle was over, just like that.

"That was easy," Cyborg was saying.

"Good," Beast Boy said, dusting off some sand from his suit, which he had undoubtedly wore under his beach clothes. "We _are_ on vacation. I was hoping for zero fighting actually."

"We aren't on vacation," Robin stated.

Beast Boy snorted, pointing at the Boy Wonder. "Oh yeah? Then why're you wearing swimming shorts?"

The boys came to a stop by the girls, still arguing amongst themselves while Raven tried to calm down her blush. Starfire seemed to be unsure of whether or not she should laugh or feel pity for her girl friend.

"We were literally _just_ building a sand castle," Beast Boy was saying, waving his arms around. "How is this _not_ a vac-"

He stopped suddenly, his arms dropping down to his side.

Raven tucked a strand of her hair that had come lose with the sudden gust of wind, watching as Beast Boy turned stiffly to face her, his eyes darkened and clouded over.

Then she felt it.

His playful emotions had shifted into something more serious. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at the feeling of heat suddenly pouring off him, blazing through her being. Even with her normally constructed barricades to help keep her friends emotions at muted levels, Beast Boy's emotions were always loud.

And right now she felt a dizzying amount of lust…and pride.

The red on her cheeks that she had _just_ gotten rid of returned ten-fold when his emotions washed over her, a possessiveness in his expression as he stared at her body-

"That's my shirt," he said flatly, rubbing at his nose almost uncomfortably.

Raven glanced down, some realization starting to dawn on her. "Oh."

"She had a little mishap during the battle, friend Beast Boy," Starfire said, noticing the…tenseness in the youngest Titan.

Beast Boy was silent for a moment, eyes still glued to Raven. "I flung it off when the battle started. It wouldn't have survived my transformations," he explained.

"I'll wash it and give it back," Raven said, shifting nervously.

"NO!" Beast Boy shouted suddenly. All the Titans looked at him in surprise. He cleared his throat, blinking rapidly as he regained some color in his eyes. "Uh, ah. I mean- it's fine. You don't have to. Just keep it! Yeah. Smells better- I mean _looks!_ Looks better on you anyway." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah! I got plenty. You know what, I'm actually gonna fly back to the tower right now."

He left no room for argument and transformed immediately, taking to the air.

Four Titans watched the green bird soar across the sky, confusion evident on all of their faces.

"Did he say Tower?" Cyborg questioned.

"He did," Raven answered, tugging at the surprisingly comfortable shirt.

"He does realize we are in the Hawaii does he not?" Starfire asked innocently.

Robin nodded. "And yet he's clearly not flying towards the hotel."

"The Tower," Cyborg repeated, snorting.

Robin sighed. "Star, do you mind getting him before we lose him somewhere over the Pacific Ocean?"

Starfire giggled into her hand before nodding and shooting up into the air, flying towards the only green speck against the bright blue sky.

.

.

Meanwhile Beast Boy flapped his wings as fast as he could.

Right now he had to get _away_ from Raven before he did something really stupid.

Smelling his scent mixed with hers was invigorating and he really, really wished it was real.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Timeline: pre relationship, pre confession and... pre commune with nature (explored/explained in a chapter yet to be published)

I'm back! I finished my summer job and took a short break but med school starts up again in a few days so I won't be able to write much then. I do have a couple "one-shots" pretty fleshed out so I'll try and post those soon!

Here's a short, pretty light hearted one. Also, important question: what do you guys think about changing this to an M rating? I feel like there's a lot to explore in this story but I can't do it fully while maintaining a T rating. Of course, it's definitely not _necessary_ to throw in nsfw things but lol it could be fun. Let me know what you think!

Please leave a review! Ten and I'll upload ASAP! Thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited, etc. It really means a lot.

Until the next one, take care!


	17. Aqualad - Goals

**17\. Aqualad – Goals**

"Keep your fins to yourself!"

"Wow. Real original."

"I mean it, dude, just keep her out of this."

"Keep her out of _what_ ," Aqualad asked, crossing his arms as soon as they pushed themselves out of the water. "I was just-"

"Just leave her alone," Beast Boy growled. "She's not another person to add to your list."

Aqualad deemed to ignore that particular comment. "Am I missing something? Last I checked you guys weren't even together."

Beast Boy spluttered. "Well- I-"

Aqualad stepped closer to the green Titan, clasping his shoulder tightly. "Listen man, if there's something between you two I won't get in between." Beast Boy just glowered, his previous frustration withering slowly. "I'm not your enemy," Aqualad said with a chuckle.

Beast Boy shrugged, forcing the Atlantean's hand to fall limp to his side. "We're… _not_. Together, I mean." The boy seemed to deflate, his shoulders, previously stiff with tension, suddenly weighed down.

"But you like her?"

"I didn't say that!" Beast Boy said defensively, his cheeks heating up. His eyes darted around the underwater cavern as if the very demoness they were talking about might have been lurking in the watery depths. "She's my _friend_ and I just- just keep your hands to yourself."

"Beast Boy, I have to say, Raven didn't really seem to mind…"

"She was just being polite," Beast Boy said quickly.

"Raven doesn't seem like the type of person to just, uh, well…let someone touch her," Aqualad said, treading carefully.

The younger Titan's face contorted with anger and Aqualad took a step back in surprise. "You-"

"Whoa, whoa, all I did was put my hand on her back," Aqualad defended, unnerved by the fierce expression on the normally cheerful Titan's face. "I hugged her. I didn't like… _kiss_ her."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "But you _wanted_ to. I could smell it."

Aqualad raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what? You can what?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Just-" he groaned, frustrated. He _knew_ he was acting ridiculous but he could _feel_ the Beast's anger. Him and Raven…they weren't…they weren't together. He had no right to treat Aqualad like this. And Raven really didn't seem to mind…

Beast Boy's ears drooped and Aqualad knew the kid well enough to understand what _that_ meant. "Hey, listen." Beast Boy was still but his ear twitched in response. "Raven's a great person, okay? And I'm going be honest with you. If I think I have a chance with her, I'm going to take it." A low rumble reverberated around the cavern and Aqualad was certain that Beast Boy didn't even realize he was doing this. "But, I'm not opposed to some friendly competition," he continued quickly. "So if you _are_ interested, and I'm not saying you are- you better get it together because I'm not going to be the only person that notices how hot-" The growl intensified. "-what a _catch_ she is," he amended quickly, a bit smug with his word usage.

Beast Boy was silent.

Just as Aqualad had started to get uncomfortable their communicators rang. Since Beast Boy seemed to be in a despondent stupor the Atlantean pulled out his device.

"Hey, is Beast Boy with you?" Robin asked as soon as the static cleared.

"He's here," Aqualad replied, eyes flitting towards the stone still Titan, still staring at the wet ground.

"Good, the T-sub is fixed. We're on our way down. We'll meet you in the water."

"Understood," he replied as the transmission shut off. He waited a few moments but it didn't seem like Beast Boy would move. "We should go. They'll need our help. _All_ of them."

This seemed to rouse the boy out of his daze. He turned to face the water, pausing for a moment. "When it comes to her, Aqualad? I'll never give up. And if-"

"-And what if she doesn't want _you_ Beast Boy?" Aqualad dared to interrupt.

The changeling glanced over his shoulder, green eyes staring sharply into black ones. " _And_ ," Beast Boy continued. "If there's someone else that makes her happy. Fine. I'll relent. But remember, I've had _years_ on you. Making Raven smile…and laugh is _my_ goal. No matter how many times I accomplish it. It'll _always_ be my goal." Beast Boy looked away, taking another step forward as the water lapped at the rocks. "And you know what? I think she knows that too."

And with that he vanished with hardly a splash, leaving Aqualad speechless.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Timeline: pre relationship, pre confession

So I'm going to change this story to an M rating pretty soon (FYI) just so I have the option of being freer in my choice of words and content. I mean I don't plan on writing anything hardcore but the option of something smutty or dark is there lol

Hope you guys liked this one! I feel like there's a lot that can be done with Aqualad but here's just a little taste of it.

Also, I'm open to any suggestions if you guys have some. Like any particular "scenes" you want to see incorporated into the timeline or random one-shots, etc.

Next up might be something a bit more risqué, or an embarrassing convo with Starfire, or Beast Boy's confession. Until then, thanks for reading. _Review!_


	18. Starfire - Copulation

**18\. Starfire – Copulation**

"Raven?"

"Hm?"

"Have you and Beast Boy… copulated?"

Raven looked up from the magazine in front of her, a slight pink tinting her cheeks. "Why would you choose that word?" she ground out, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Starfire giggled. "Which would you prefer? Have you and Beast Boy had intercourse? Sex? Have you two come to learn of each other's carnal urges-?"

A streak of black covered Starfire's mouth as Raven decided she heard enough.

"Stop it," she demanded weakly.

Starfire nodded but Raven could see the mischief lingering in her eyes. With a sigh she released the restraint.

"Is that a no," Starfire asked innocently, opening up a green bottle of nail polish and wiggling her toes.

"Yes."

Starfire looked up, excitement apparent on her face. "YES? You guys have done the union?" she asked with a squeal.

A look of shock crossed Raven's face as a blush took over her cheeks. "What? No! Yes to it being a no."

For a moment Starfire looked confused and then crestfallen. "Oh."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You seem deceptively disappointed."

"Please take the sarcasm down a notch," Starfire requested gently, leaning down to get started on painting her nails. "I had just assumed you two would have…"

Raven felt the disheartened emotions coming off of her friend and decided to throw her a bone. "He…wants to," Raven admitted.

Starfire glanced up at her, obviously restraining her excitement but her eyes twinkled with glee. "Oh?" she asked, trying to maintain a calm demeanor. Then her expression changed and Raven couldn't tell her conflicting emotions apart. "He is not doing the pressuring…correct?"

"Oh, Azar, no. Of course not," Raven said, genuinely surprised by her friend's concern.

Starfire looked relieved. "I did not think so. He cares for you and respects you." Raven wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was all _true_ but she didn't know what to say. Luckily (or unluckily) Starfire wasn't done. "If you care to share…how do you know he wants to, um, play baseball and do the home run?"

"Starfire. You can just say sex," Raven said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh good, I feared I was running out of comparisons," Starfire said with a giggle. Raven dropped the magazine to her side. Choosing dresses for the charity ball coming up in a few weeks could wait. Starfire was obviously brimming with almost uncontainable excitement. "So how do you know?"

"I can feel it," Raven answered.

Starfire's eyes widened. "So you have felt him? During your sessions of making out?"

Raven shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yes."

Starfire glanced at one of her own discarded magazines. "From what I have read many women are particular when it comes to sizes…so I was just curious…from what you have felt do you think he is adequate?"

Raven furrowed her brows, looking at her friend in confusion. "What?"

"Do you believe he is big enough?" Starfire asked bluntly.

" _What_ \- Where did that come from?" Raven asked, surprise evident on her face.

"You had said you felt it!" Starfire exclaimed, waving the brush of her nail polish in the air.

"Felt his _emotions_ , Starfire!" Raven refuted, feeling unbelievably flustered.

The aliens eyes widened. "Ohhh." She said, lost in thought. A brief moment later, she laughed joyously. "Miscommunication. I guess you're right. I will try to be more straight to the point with my choice of words."

"Yeah," Raven said, slightly exasperated. "Please make sure you articulate your oh so important questions adequately so we're spared of any extra embarrassment."

Starfire smiled at her blushing friend fondly. "Your sarcasm has reached it's peak."

Raven sighed. "Sorry."

Starfire shrugged, moving on to paint her other foot. "I believe it is a defense mechanism of yours."

Raven stared at her friend curiously. She always knew it was a mistake to underestimate the Tamaranean but the alien always found subtle ways to amaze her.

"Any other burning questions, Star?" Raven asked, opening up her magazine once more and flipping to a dark blue dress that had previously caught her eye.

"Yes, you said you felt his emotions," Starfire started, sitting up straight and giving Raven her full attention. "I have always had a… _feeling_ that friend Beast Boy felt more than just friendship towards you...so I was just curious whether you felt his desire before you two started your romantic relationship."

Raven cleared her throat, avoiding looking at those green eyes that seemed to bore into her. "Sometimes," she admitted.

Starfire squealed. "Oh, sincerely?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. Here and there. But Beast Boy was always pretty good at hiding his emotions when he wanted to so who knows-"

"Which means he might have felt this passion for you much more than he let on!" Starfire tittered, clasping her hands together. "Oh, this is such an exciting revelation!"

Raven reached for her hood, glad to hide her growing blush. "I _guess_."

"Oh, please do not be ashamed, friend Raven," Starfire said, cocking her head to the side as she watched her teammate hide away. "It is a good thing is it not? He cares for you and loves you and _wants_ you."

"I _know_ , Starfire," Raven said quietly, pulling her knees to her chest. "I told you, I can feel it."

Realizing the lightheartedness had shifted to something more serious Starfire moved closer to her friend.

"What is the matter?" she asked gently.

"I don't know," Raven said, hesitating. "He doesn't seem to feel the need to hide his emotions anymore."

"He has nothing more to hide," Starfire added. "Is that not a good thing?"

Raven was silent for a few moments. "Yeah, it is. But also…it scares me?"

"He scares you?" Starfire questioned.

"No," Raven said, shaking her head. "His feelings."

"I do not believe I am understanding."

"They're strong," Raven explained. "Everything he does he does with so much energy. Everything he feels…what if I can't live up to it?"

Starfire understood. "You believe you will not exceed his expectations."

"More like _reach_ his expectations," Raven said sullenly.

Starfire shook her head adamantly. "You are _wrong_. All those emotions you are feeling from friend Beast Boy? They are for _you_. The passion, the desire, the happiness, the contentment- it is for you. And you said it yourself- he felt these things even before you two became the couple. Do not underestimate him, friend Raven. He is not so shallow to abandon you for something you both will learn and improve and _feel_ together over time." Raven looked like she was about to interject but Starfire just held up a hand and continued on. "I know you do not mean simply sex but also your relationship with him in general. I believe what I said can apply to all of it. He loves you Raven, I know that. I do not need to hear it from him or from you to see it. And you love him. Together, that is all that matters in the end, is it not?"

Raven was quiet for a while, taking in her friends words. She sighed, shooting Starfire a small smile. To the Tamaranean that was a wonderful gift to receive. "You're right," Raven said. "Thank you."

"I am glad!" Starfire clapped happily, picking up her nail polish and returning to her toes as if nothing had happened. "I am quite invested in yours and Beast Boy's story," Starfire disclosed.

"Oh, I couldn't tell," Raven said, magazine in hand once more.

"Sarcasm, friend Raven," Starfire said with a giggle. Her toes had finished drying and she was working on painting her fingernails when Raven spoke once more.

"So, you and Robin. How's the copulation?"

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Timeline: Early in their relationship_

 _Sooo, second year of med school has me swamped. Updates will probably be scattered. Fanfic doesn't pay my 60k tuition unfortunately :'(_

 _I had a lot of fun with this chapter lol Starfire's a lot of fun to write and this conversation in general was just my way of trying to showcase their friendship and a little bit of Raven's insecurities._

 _Haven't gotten much feedback on the last few chapters but I'd really love to hear from you guys!_

 _I'll be upping the rating to M soon btw. It seemed like most people would love a healthy dose of smut here and there lol._

 _Okay, until the next one- please review- and take care!_


	19. Daydreams

**19\. Daydreams**

Raven reveled in the serenity of the moment. The room was quiet, the sun was setting and cast a beautiful orange glow into the room, and she was nestled on her side of the bed, simply doing _nothing_ and loving it. No alarms, a quiet tower-

"I'm going to buy you a house."

Raven jolted, turning her head to face the culprit that broke her out of her reverie. "I thought you were napping."

Beast Boy turned to his side, looking at her with a serious expression. "I'm going to buy you a house," he repeated. "If that's what we want."

"Where- _what?_ "

"You know if you- if we wanted to start a family together…or something. I don't know," he said, looking thoughtful. "But I was thinking about it and it would be nice to live with you."

"We already live together," Raven said.

"You know what I mean," he huffed, reaching across the bed to flick her nose.

"What, the whole white picket fence thing?"

"No," he stated, letting his hand drop onto her pillow. "Well, maybe. Doesn't have to be white."

Raven couldn't help smiling at that. "Where did this come from?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm serious about this," he said. "About us."

"Is this a proposal?"

He shook his head. "Nah." He paused. "It's more like a promise?"

"Are you _asking_ or telling?"

"Telling. It's a promise. If you want it too," he amended quickly.

Raven was silent. "A house, huh?"

Beast Boy grinned. "Imagine- you and me. Me and you. One house. Maybe three bedrooms, two baths. Unless you're up for more. I'm down to compromise. A dining room, a living room, and even a family room. A big backyard. We can have it all. Maybe a pet or two. A couple kids-"

"Kids?"

Beast Boy shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "I always wanted kids. Do you?"

"I…I don't know if I can," she hesitated, reaching over and resting her hand on top of his. "I'm a half-breed. Half-breeds are known to be sterile."

Beast Boy was quiet. "I never thought about that."

"Does this ruin your day dream?" she asked softly, almost fearing what he would say next.

He shook his head immediately. "I told you. I'm up for compromise. It's not set in stone. I can tweak it a bit," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "Anyway, how many superheroes do you hear about having kids?" He laughed but Raven could hear the hollowness in his voice. She could feel a little bit of disappointment tingeing his previous contentment and…she felt _guilty_. "And I never considered my fucked up genetics either honestly."

"Gar…"

"Hey, adoption's always an option, right?" he asked, cupping her face in his hand and rubbing his thumb gently across her cheek. She stared into his green eyes and nodded. He smiled a real smile at that, his emotions brightening some. "And you always had a soft spot for those three little Titans."

Raven knew exactly who he was referencing but she hesitated. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Beast Boy snorted. "Oh yeah? Melvin. Timmy. Teether," he stated as if that was all he needed to say. "Ring a bell?" Raven was quiet but he saw the corner of her lips lift just a bit.

She sighed softly before grasping his hand in her own. "A few years ago I would have been adamant about not having a child," she confessed. "I wouldn't want that baby to have to grow up like I did. To grow up repressed and evil."

"You're not evil," Beast Boy said stubbornly. "And you're way freer with your emotions now. I think there were multiple ways how the cute little half demon kid you probably were could have been raised and the monks just chose what they thought was right."

"Cute little half demon kid, huh?" Raven asked, amused. Beast Boy just grinned. She stared at him for a few moments longer, the room slowly darkening as the sun dipped lower in the sky. "I think I would have wanted to have a baby with you one day," she admitted. "I'm sorry."

Beast Boy pulled her into his chest and rolled onto his back, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It's okay, Rae. Honestly, I don't even need those three bedrooms. Two would be fine."

"You're an idiot," she sniffed, fingers curling into his shirt. "Where would you even get the money?"

"Don't worry about that," he said. "I have the money."

Raven looked up at him, searching his face. "You're serious."

"Of course I am. Why would I joke about this?"

"You can't just go and…buy a house. Normal people don't have that type of money."

"I don't know if you noticed, Rae, but we're not normal people."

" _Titan's_ don't make that kind of money," Raven amended, rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy rubbed Raven's back affectionately. "I wasn't always a Titan, Rae." Raven looked surprised at the direction the conversation went. Of course, she _knew_ this but she just never really…considered it. "You'll always be taken care of," he finished.

"I'm not with you for the money," she interjected, sounding offended.

Beast Boy laughed. "I know. You didn't even know about it."

"How long have you…" Raven raised an eyebrow. "You'd always complain about wanting more spending money for your games."

"Hey, that was a while ago," he defended. "And I only really got my inheritance after I turned eighteen."

"So it's all used up then?" she asked with the slightest smirk.

Beast Boy snorted. "Have a little faith, Rae-Rae. I haven't touched it. I… a lot of it is from my parents. I sort of don't want to use it until I really have to, you know? It's like the last thing I have left of them." She stared at him sadly and he just shook his head. "I know that's a little stupid but-"

"It's not," she said, fingering the collar of his shirt. "But really what they left behind was their legacy. And that's not their money. That's you."

Beast Boy stared at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. "Wow. Didn't think of it that way."

"It's alright. I'll do the thinking for you," Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy laughed. "Just one after the other with the teasing, huh?" Instead of responding Raven pressed her lips softly against his and for a few moments they just shared a quiet moment in their embrace. He sighed happily against her lips when they parted. "Alright, you're forgiven," he said breathily, his hands slowly making their way lower and lower down her back. "But I got one more thing to confess…I also have money from Rita and Mento…"

Raven pulled back, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay. I get it. You're rich."

Beast Boy chuckled, pulling her back to him. He smothered her with kisses, forcing quiet laughter from her. "Right now, I don't need any of that. I just need you."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Timeline: Post relationship

Apologies for the delay. I had exams and health clinics to work at. I've been writing one-shots here and there but haven't really completed them. (I have a potential "meet the parents" scene, a possible break up scene, Titan fluff, the confession, etc.) I hope you guys enjoy this one anyway. They think they're sterile but you know... _things change_. Please review! Until the next one, take care!


	20. Honey

**20\. Honey**

It was the sunlight seeping through the slit of her curtains that woke her up but it was the weight of him on her stomach that kept her awake.

She slowly came to, a small sigh escaping her lips as the last dregs of sleep melted away. She reluctantly opened her eyes, her muscles tired from the exertion of the night before. Glancing down past her chest was a sight of beautiful green. She thread her fingers through his hair and the steady purring that was already constant before deepened.

"Morning," he said with a yawn, voice hoarse from sleep.

"How long were you up?" she asked, stretching her arms above her head and letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Not that long," he replied, his head jostling against her as she shifted a bit to get comfortable. "Stop moving so much," he mumbled, moving the green hand that was splayed against her stomach to wrap around her waist as he rubbed his cheek against her.

Raven stilled, her fingers returning to his hair. A few moments passed and he loosened his grip on her, bringing his hand back to the flat expanse of her stomach. She felt him trace figures against her skin, careful not to prick her with his sharpened nails.

"What're you doing?" she asked, gently massaging the point of his ear.

He growled softly, stopping his movements. "Nothing," he grumbled. "You don't wanna do that unless you want to repeat last night."

"I wouldn't be exactly opposed," she teased, glad he wasn't facing her because she couldn't stop the small smirk that appeared on her face.

Beast Boy chuckled, pressing his nose to her abdomen. He inhaled deeply before sighing dramatically. Raven could feel his affection envelop her like a warm blanket and she allowed herself to be immersed in the feeling for a few moments longer. She woke up later than she normally would and knew the day had to get started. If Beast Boy had his way they would laze around in bed for many more hours.

"We should get up soon," she spoke after several minutes of silence.

Beast Boy groaned. "Not yet," his voice was muffled and she shifted as his lips tickled her skin.

"What _are_ you doing, Gar?" she asked again, gazing down at his messy green hair.

"Taking in her scent," he stated. "Memorizing her scent."

Raven paused. " _Her?_ "

Finally Beast Boy angled himself up, balancing on his elbows as he turned to look at her, a slanted smile on his face. "Yup, her."

"And how would you know that?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "I just feel like it's a girl."

"And you're already scenting the baby? Gar, it has to be too early for that," she said.

"Maybe. The scent's going to change but she's there and you smell different…like sweeter. It's hard to explain," he explained, rubbing her stomach tenderly. Warmth bloomed from him again and she leaned in for a morning kiss. "Like honey," he murmured against her lips.

"I like honey," she replied softly, fingers moving coyly towards his ears once more.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

If you guys don't know I've started a multi chapter BBRae fic (rated M for future chapters). Got a request on there to update this story as well so here it is! In the other story, Remnants of Love, Raven basically lost her memories. So technically, _this_ story could sort of fill in that memory gap. But they aren't directly related. I just like to consider it sometimes lol. I'd love it if you guys could support that story too!

Also, if anyone remembers- Gar said, "Like honey," in the chapter South. It was a reference to _this_ chapter that I had actually written up earlier.

Please review! (And check out Remnants of Love!)

Until the next one,

Magma


End file.
